Break Down and Build Up
by always Amuto
Summary: Amu is 20 years old and already has a 1 year old child, Miki. Her father was and is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was drunk that night, doesn't remember a thing. She's going to her parents' house for Christmas and her child dies. She's depressed and won't let anyone break down her walls. But Ikuto is the exception. He has to go on an adventure to find out that he is Miki's father. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: :((((((((((((((((((( **

**Ikuto: what?**

**Me: MY STUPID IPOD DELETED MY FIRST CHAPTER THAT WAS REALLY GOOD! SO NOW IM REWRITING IT! :((((((**

**Ikuto and Amu: Oh, boohoo.**

**Me: it's depressing, ya know? When you work really hard and it goes to waste? Yep. MKAY BAI! BAYUUM!**

**Break Down and Build Up**

**Chapter 1**

**Amu POV**

Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm 20 with a daughter that's 1 years old. I'm an only mother that can't maintain my house since I don't have a solid job, just volunteering for part time jobs. My daughter's name is Miki. Her father was and is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He left to find his father the day he did it to me. Yea, I was devastated but he was drunk so he doesn't remember anything from that night. It was a party Rima hosted. Some older kids put alcohol in the punch and drugged Ikuto. At first when he started to do it, I was confused because I wasn't drugged. But, he drugged me and I still remember it so clearly. He was 19 and I was 18.

I sighed, drying my waist length hair as the same memories of my true love keep flooding back into my mind.

I was shattered when Utau told me that he left. But I didn't bother to tell him to come back because he has become so famous so quickly that I didn't want to be a bother and crush his fame. You know that feeling? When you're hurting yourself so your friend can go far in life? Yep, that's what I'm doing for Ikuto.

He's so famous with his violin skills that if I told him that I wanted him to come back, he'll have to throw away that opportunity.

It's currently December 18 and I'm going to move to my parents' house in two days because I can't support the house anymore.

After I pushed those thoughts away, I continued to get ready for...anything interesting. I honestly feel like putting on make-up so here I am, making myself pretty.

I blow-dried my hair and put on my undergarments.

I put my hair in a high pony tail that was neat and fluffy at the same time. I applied **(A/N: I don't know anything about make-up so please bear with me. Well, I might do research, just for you guys)** my moisturizer and then let it sit for a while so it wouldn't smudge my mascara. **(A/N: do you guys really want me to add the whole steps? No it is! TIME SKIP-ISH)**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Hmm, perfect mascara, with a perfect shade of gold as my eyeliner. Perfect curves and they're even bigger than Utau's! **(A/N: no one needs to know that...) **

I smiled and smoothed my simple t shirt and jeans while I headed over to Miki's room.

I quietly peeked in and looked at Miki's sleeping figure. I walked in and pulled over a chair, making sure it would creak too loud. I put it down and sat on it (-.-).

I sighed and pulled out my phone, noticing a text message from Utau.

_He's back._

_-Utau_

My eyes widened and I read it carefully while I rubbed my eyes, making sure I was reading it correct. And I was.

He is back. Back in Japan. After two years. He's finally back. 17 days after his birthday, I should probably get him a gift.

I quickly replied to Utau, rereading it over and over again.

_Tell him I said hi. Also, should I get him a belated birthday present? And when did he get back?_

_-Amu_

_..._

_Yea, I'll tell him you said hi. And you should get him two presents for Christmas. And he came back just when I texted you._

_-Utau_

I smiled and got up; walking to my room and pulled out the toy he gave me before the party Rima hosted. It was a pink cat and a blue cat, toppled on each other for a ball of yarn. I grabbed a fancy bag and carefully set it in.

After that, I went back into Miki's room, packing up her clothes and things. I looked under her crib and found a cute, blue duffel bag with hearts and spades on it.

I threw in some of her clothes and her drawing pad. She's artistic-ish. She scribbles creative designs so I planned on buying her a sketch pad for when she grows up.

I closed the bag and set it in front of her crib so I won't lose it.

I then walked back into my room and started to pack things such as my many clothes Utau bought me, pictures of me and Ikuto before the party, undergarments, and my charger. I gently closed it and walked back into Miki's room and put it near her luggage.

I pulled out my phone again, noticing 3 new text messages.

_Amu! Do you wanna come over my place for a farewell sleepover party? RESPOND SOON! YAYA AND RIMA ARE ALREADY HERE! And wear something short/tight/really pretty tonight! The guys are coming! Come here! Now!_

_-Utau_

I raised my brow and went onto the next text message.

_Good evening, Hinamori-san. Do you want to have a party tomorrow at the cafe? Well, not really a party but our last farewells. Souma-kun, Sanjo-san, and Fujisaki-san will all be there. Please, invite the girls and Miki._

_-Hotori._

Oh, it's like 5. And it is really dark. Oh yea, we're not that much of great friends so we greet each other by our surnames. I don't like him as much as I love Ikuto but I don't have any feelings for him. Whatsoever.

Then I moved onto the last message.

_Hey, Amu. I'm back. And I'll find out who is Miki's father. See you soon ;)_

_-Ikuto._

I blushed and started to text a reply.

_You can try to find out but it won't be easy. And I know you're back. Happy belated birthday. See ya soon!_

_-Amu_

Hmmmm, since I replied to his text message, I should probably reply to all of them.

_Okay, Utau. I'll go. I'm not sure if I have anything tight... I'll look for one._

_-Amu_

Everyone knows to follow Utau's orders or else she'll skin you alive. I jogged to my room and pulled out a short shorts and a tight spaghetti strap tank top. Happy, Utau?

I ran back to Miki's room and continued to reply all of them.

_Sure, Hotori. I'll go. And of course I'm going to bring Miki and the other girls. Thanks._

_-Hinamori _

Just when I pressed the power button to turn it off, they all replied.

_You better find something! And get your fat butt over here!_

_-Utau_

_..._

_Okay then, see you tonight. Utau invited us._

_-Hotori_

_..._

_You heard Utau. Wear something pretty tonight, strawberry. Thanks, glad you remembered._

_-Ikuto_

I smiled and then put the bags near Miki's crib. I sighed and got up, picking up the bags and walking outside to put it in my car.

I went back in and got Miki from her crib and put her in her car seat after I put a cute 'Mommy loves me!' Shirt and long pants. And off I went.

...

It wasn't a long drive nor was it a short drive.

I approached a large mansion with many Christmas decorations on the outside. I could still see the grand tree that stood in the middle of their living room.

I took Miki's car seat and the many bags, and stumbled to the door. I struggled with the door but managed with my elbow. I heard the little ding inside the house and heard soft steps approach the door.

The door swung open, revealing Ikuto in a dark sweatshirt and black pants with his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was on the door.

He smirked and leaned on the frame.

"Why, hello there, Amu." He purred. I pouted and he took the bags while I walked in, setting Miki near the couch. Ikuto put down the bags next to her.

I then grabbed the smaller bag and threw it at him.

"Happy Birthday." I said. He caught the bag and looked into it, smiling.

"Aww~ you still have it. I'll treasure it." He replied, putting it under the Christmas tree. Oh wait, I forgot his Christmas present.

"You're welcome." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh thank you." He said, putting air-quotation marks on the thank you.

"Where's Utau?" I changed the subject.

"Upstairs. I'll get her." He insisted as he walked up the step.

In a few seconds, Utau came down along with Rima and Yaya; all dressed in spaghetti strap tank tops and sweat pants.

"It's about time!" Yaya whined, jumping on me.

"Sorry. I was just getting ready. Gosh..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry Yaya's just impatient..." Rima assured. I nodded and then Ikuto walked down the stairs.

I smiled at him and he just waved.

"So...what're we doing with all these...clothes?" I asked Utau. She smirked and dragged me to the bathroom, leaning the door open.

"Change. Now." She ordered me, shoving the clothes in my chest. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"Not in front of-"

Utau ripped off my clothes and then my undergarments, forcing on my tank top.

"JUST PUT ON THE CLOTHES!" She yelled.

"THE FUDGING DOOR IS OPEN!" I screamed, shutting the door. "Now I can change."

I pulled off my pants and then slipping on the tight short pants.

Utau left while I was changing so here I am, feeling very self-conscious about myself.

When I walked out, I noticed all the boys already got there, staring at their soul mates. Rima was blushing while Nagi was talking to her, Yaya was talking loudly about how cute her little brother was while Kairi obediently listened, and Kukai was blushing as Utau fiddled with her hair and Ikuto stared at me, stunned. I blushed and covered my chest as it sank deeper.

"That's...wonderful." Ikuto commented. I blushed more and slipped on my sweater.

"Your sister made me wear this so it was against my will!" I protested. He just smirked and walked over to me. I backed away, thinking he was just getting something behind me.

"No inappropriate gestures. We have a child here!" I sneered.

He suddenly stopped and pouted.

"Aww~ I was looking forward to it." He whined. His pout transformed into a smirk and he kept his eyes on me. I stuck out my tongue at him and he just snickered.

"Utau, shall we start?" Rima asked. Utau nodded and then glanced at me while I blinked in confusion.

"We shall. EVERYBODY! GATHER 'ROUND!" Utau screamed. Everybody turned their attention to Utau and then stared at her.

"Everyone, thank you all for coming to Amu's farewell party/sleepover. She's moving to her parents' house the town over because she can't maintain the house by herself. She has a child, Miki over there," she pointed over to Miki, who was peacefully sleeping, "and she can't support her by herself." Utau finished. Everybody nodded their heads and then Yaya started to chant.

"SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH!" She chanted with all the others joining. I flushed a red and walked towards Utau, who handed me a microphone.

"Um... Thank you for coming here even though it was so sudden-"

"It wasn't sudden! UTAU PLANNED IT A WHILE AGO WHEN SHE FIRST FOUND OUT!" Kukai interrupted.

"Oh okay then. Well um, here I am, twenty years old and I have a child, Miki. She has a father but no one knows who he is, of course I so but I can't forget him.

It may seem like a short distance, once town over, but when you love your friends a lot, you feel miles away. And I love all of you," at this point, tears were threatening to fall, "and I won't ever forget you guys."

Now I'm crying.

Everybody 'awwww'ed and then started to crowd around me and I didn't process what they were doing. But then I noticed that they were group-hugging me. But the arms that stood out most were his arms. He was clutching my stomach from behind and he was rocking back and forth. I turned around and buried my face into his chest, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave." I yelled into his chest. "And I'm terribly sorry that I can't tell you who her father is. Maybe later in life you will find out." I finished. He rubbed my back, whispering soothing words.

"It's not your fault. It's the people who didn't hire you for the job. How can anyone reject a hot, cheerful, pretty, and talented girl like you?" He whispered. I smiled and managed to waltz my way out of the blob of people and made my way to Miki.

"Hey, Miki, we'll be okay when we move to granny's house. Everything will be okay there. I promise." I swore, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"Okay. Everyone! Get your sleeping bags and lay it down on the floor! We're camping out in the living room." Utau announced. Everybody scattered around, grabbing their sleeping bags and then spreading it on the floor. The patter was boy girl boy girl.

Rima then Nagi, Yaya then Kairi, Utau then Kukai, me then Ikuto, and then Tadase.

"Oh gosh..." I mumbled to myself. Then I heard a pitiful cry. My head shot up and I ran to Miki, who was crying her head off.

I frowned and scooped her up into my arms.

"Its okay, Miki. You're okay. I'm right here and no one is going to hurt you. You want cereal?" I said. Her shrieks became whimpers and she started to suck on her tongue.

"Mmhm." She answered. I made my way to Utau while I bounced up and down.

"Heyeyey, Utauauauau," my voice was wavy because I was jumping up and down just to sooth Miki. Utau turned around and smiled brightly at Miki.

"Yea?"

"Do you have like those soft cereals for Miki? I think she's hungry." I requested. She nodded and waved for me to follow. She opened the cabinet and pulled out alphabet cereal with a label 'So soft!'

I thanked her and opened it.

"Really, Amu? Alphabet cereal isn't a food that adults eat." I heard someone chuckle. I turned around and saw Ikuto laughing at me.

"Shut up! Miki's hungry and she doesn't eat unless I eat with her." I snapped at him. He tried to hide his laughing but epically failed.

"You're so childish." He finally said after he finished laughing.

"I know. People are way more fun when they're childish. Being mature is too boring." I said. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"I agree." He grabbed a handful of the cereal and stuffed it in his mouth. I nodded and picked up the one he dropped and ate it.

"It tastes disgusting." I whined, pouring some into a small bowl and giving a piece to Miki. She ate it happily and then laughed.

"It tastes good, mommy!" she said, flailing her arms all over the place.

"I know! Yummy, it tastes good!" I fake agreed, eating another one. She picked up the pieces and started stuffing it down her throat.

"You better slow down there, Miki. You don't wanna choke now, do you?" Ikuto warned. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Who dat? Ish he mommy's boyfwend?" she asked. I blushed and then shook my head.

"No, he's a friend of mine. His name is Ikuto." I replied.

"Aww~ Amu isn't fun." He pouted, eating another piece. I stole it from his hand and ate it right in front of his face.

"Ha!" I yelled, smiling brightly.

"You're so immature. One point you're crying and another time you're yelling in victory." He explained. This time, I was the one who pouted.

"Okay! Here is the plan," Utau started, holding a long piece of paper, "tonight; we're doing the pocky challenge to whoever wants to do it."

Tadase's hand went up.

"Yes?" Utau asked.

"Um, my girlfriend wants to come over, is she allowed?" he asked her. She nodded in approval. Tadase went back to his phone, his fingers jabbing the screen.

Ikuto nudged me and I glared at him.

"We are NOT doing the pocky challenge." I hissed at him. He frowned and then looked at Utau for some reason. She nodded at him and then continued.

"Then, the boys will play some games we have there and the girls will come to my room. Including Tadase's girlfriend-"

"Lulu. Her name is Lulu." He interrupted. Utau rolled her eyes and then looked down at the list.

"After that, we'll do some karaoke. Then we'll eat dinner and stay up, playing truth or dare." She finished. I nodded and fed Miki some more.

Utau dropped the microphone and skipped to Kukai. He just smiled and then started to talk to her.

"So Amu, are we doing the pocky challenge? Just this one last favor and then you can do whatever you do." He begged. I sighed and shook my head.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"No means no."

"Do you hate me?"

"Ye-"

"Do you love me?"

"-s. I mean no."

He smirked and took Miki from me and put her in her carriage **(A/N: I'll just call that thing where you carry babies a carriage…)**. She was fast asleep when he gently put her down.

**Time skip-pocky challenge**

The doorbell rang and Yaya skipped to the door.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's Lulu." Tadase informed. Yaya nodded and swung open the door to reveal a pretty blonde girl that has curls at the bottom part of her hair. She wore a blue dress that ended at her knees and she wore matching blue shoes. She had big blue orbs that shone in the moonlight. That's what Ikuto keeps on telling me. 'Oh, your eyes always glisten in the moonlight.'

"I'm Lulu De Morcef Yamamoto. I am Tadase's girlfriend. May I come in?" she introduced. Her voice even matches her looks. She's absolutely beautiful.

'But not as beautiful as you.' Is what Ikuto would say.

"Of course you can! Come in, come in." Yaya yelled, dragging her in. She stumbled a bit but still smiled.

"Hi, Lulu. We're doing the pocky challenge. Wanna join?" Tadase asked her. She blushed and nodded, sitting in front of him.

I ended up being forced to do the pocky challenge. The girls were lined up on one side and the boys were lined up on the opposite side of us. Utau threw each boy a pack of pocky. Ikuto kept on smirking while I kept on trying to smack that smirk away.

"One your mark," the boys opened the pack and pulled out a stick, "ready," they shoved it in front of our mouths and bit on one end while the girls bit on the other end, "GO!"

And then we started munching away.

…

* * *

**Me: teehee. I'm making this story have 2k words each chapter so, here ya go.**

**Please review or something like that. MMKAY BAI! BAYUUM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: chapter 2. Mkay bai, bayuum. -.- SOOO TIRED**

**Break Down and Build Up**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu POV**

I'm on the plain side while Ikuto was on the strawberry side. The stick was getting shorter by the second and I was blushing the more it disappeared. We took tiny bites and he took a huff bite. There was the last bit before our lips touch and it quickly disappeared in Ikuto's mouth. Then our lips touched **(A/N: WAIT! IS THE POINT OF POCKY CHALLENGE IS TO SEE WHO EATS THE LAST PIECE OR WHO KISSES FIRST?! I'll just go with who eats it first)**. Of course I wouldn't let him get away so quickly so I forced my tongue into his mouth and dug it out.

His eyes widened and I could feel his smirk against my lips. I dug out the last piece of the pocky and swallowed it. I then pulled back with a huge smile on my face.

"Aww~ is Amu that happy that I kissed her?" Teased Ikuto. I blushed and shook my head.

"YEAHYUH! I WON AND YOU LOST!" I cheered, smiling brightly. Everyone else embarrassedly pulled back from their partners and muttered a 'congrazzles.'

"You said, 'yeayuh', therefore, you agreed to like the kiss." he smirked. I blushed harder and huffed. "Your lips and tongue tastes like strawberries." He commented. I smirked this time and puckered up.

"You want more?" I joked. He smirked and leaned in. I backed up, pursing my lips tightly.

"If you say so~" he said.

"NO, I WAS JUST KIDDING!" I screamed, laughing. He snickered and then got up, stretching and yawning like a cat after a nap.

"Utau, what's after this?" He yelled over to the kissing couple. When she heard her name, she quickly pulled back and blushed while she wiped her lips. Kukai blushed as well and started to talk to the people next to him, forgetting that never happened.

"Um, l-let me s-see." She stammered. I smirked and walked over to her, looking at the list itself. There were lots of 'crossing out's and a lot if added ideas.

"Utau, really? You changed plans?" I grumbled. She nodded and read number 2 on the list.

"Okay, so the next step is a pie eating contest. We already got the pie," She announced, jerking her chin to the pies that sat on the island. "Whoever eats it first gets um...gets to host Amu's greeting party...? Yea! After a year, you'll throw a party when Amu comes back!" She cheered.

"I am so gonna win!" Yaya shrieked, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"I am so not doing that. My mom will think I'm pregnant again. Besides, that's all fatty foods." I mumbled, sitting on a chair to observe from a far view.

They all gathered around the island, except me and Ikuto, and grabbed a pie, setting it in front of them.

"Ready, get set, GO!" Utau blew the horn and then dug her face in. I laughed and sighed. Ikuto nudged me with his elbow and I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Can you please tell me who Miki's father is?" Ikuto pleaded. My posture loosened and I shook my head while I closed my eyes.

"I can't and I won't. You have to go on an adventure to find out." I told him. He frowned and then sighed.

"You're no fun, Amu." He said, staring at the contestants. Yaya was already done, Lulu was struggling on her first piece, Rima and Nagi were halfway there, Kukai and Utau were obviously racing, Kairi took it easy, and Tadase ate it regularly. I smiled and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

I glanced at the clock that read 11 and then yawned.

"I'm soooo tired!" I yawned, stretching my arms out and arching backwards as I tipped the chair backwards.

"I bet you'll fall." Ikuto said.

"I will not fa-"

I was cut off by my chair tipping over and me almost crashing into the tiles. Lucky for me, Ikuto caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Told you..." He muttered.

"I didn't do that! I bet you were the one who tipped over my chair, completely! I didn't lean all the way back!" I retorted. He only smiled and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk. Amu is always clumsy when she's tired." He snickered. I frowned and huffed, blowing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Am not! I'm not that clumsy. Besides, I'm leaving soon so I'm just jittery." I explained.

"Pffft. You're always clumsy and I always end up saving your butt." He said.

"I told you~ I'm not clumsy! I'm just...I uh...I have terrible coordination." I replied.

"Sure~" he sang. I pouted and then hopped off the chair and walked over to the sleeping bags.

"Where's Miki?" I asked Ikuto. He pointed to a small 'play area.' It was simply like fences framing a bunch of foam balls. Miki was in the center of the cube, throwing one up in the air.

"Mamma!" She cheered. I smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Miki!" I cooed, picking one up and gently placed it on her head. She laughed as it rolled off her head to mix with the other colorful foam balls. I yawned loudly and Miki's head shot up.

"Mommy, you tired. Go to sweep!" She ordered me. I blinked at her, confused.

"I'm not *yawn* tired." I sighed, stretching. She stared at me sternly and frowned.

"Sleep!" She yelled. My eyes widened and I laughed a bit.

"Okay~ I'm off to bed now~" I sang, walking over to my pink sleeping bag.

I laid there, trying to drift off to sleep. Right before darkness enveloped me, the horn blew, followed by Utau's voice.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YAYA HAS WON AND SHE IS NOW HOSTING THE WELCOME HOME PARTY! So sorry for Lulu and Tadase. They both finished last place!" She screamed. I groaned and covered my ears, trying to block out their clapping and their cheers. It never stopped. Utau kept on chanting my name and Yaya smiled proudly. No matter how hard I tried to block out the noise, they never shut up. I trembled with anger and gripped a close pillow and threw it at somebody. Ikuto.

"SHUDDAP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! I'M ALWAYS BUSY WITH MIKI AND I'M LACKING SLEEP! YOU ALL SHUT UP PLEASE!" I shouted. I bet a vein was popping out of my forehead. I'm furious. I really want to sleep well during my last two days here before I drive to the town next over.

I panted, glaring at them all.

They all stared at me, shocked. They haven't seen my cranky side in a while. I looked at Ikuto, who had his brow raised at me and the pillow in his hand.

It. Was. Dead. Silent. Thank you.

"Thank you." I simply replied, lying back down. Then, a pillow smacked me in the face. I heard Ikuto snicker and I got up, fire shedding off me. I laughed evilly and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Ikuto~ I'm not in the mood right now~" I sang, clearly annoyed. He just smirked and threw another pillow at me. It hit me square in the face.

"I know you're not in the mood. But, you're funny when you're mad." He smirked, daring me.

"Please don't mess with me. You'll regret it." I warned him, walking up to him so our bodies were nearly touching.

"Oh really?" He asked, leaning down and smirking.

"Really." I snapped at him and slapped him. "I'm really tired and I feel like crap **(A/N: sorry!)**, I'm not in the mood today." I hissed at him, venom dripping from every word. His cheek was red and he brought his hand to it, and gasped. He then looked at me and sighed. Everybody watched us, ooh-ing as I slapped him.

"So you really are tired. I'm sorry." He whispered. I groaned, feeling an achy throbbing feeling inside my head. I put my palm on my head and walked back to my sleeping bag.

Then, the groups' chatter filled the room, screaming, yelling, laughing, teasing, and squealing.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, keeping in cusses. They laughed so hard and started to clap like a retarded seal that lost its voice.

But they. Never. Stopped.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?! I CAN'T SLEEP! IF YOU'RE GONNA KEEP ON TALKING, I'M BETTER OFF AT MY OWN HOUSE! I HAVE A MIGRAINE!" I yelled, throwing off the covers and jumping up. They flinched at my outburst and went wide-eyed.

"You can't." Utau yelled.

"Oh, yes I can. Watch me." I dared at her. She backed up, sighing in defeat.

"No, please don't leave." Rima begged. I shook my head and got up, rolling up my sleeping bag.

"I'm tired and cranky due to the lack of sleep. If you're going to be loud and annoying, I am off." I replied, putting the sleeping bag in its case.

"Amu, we won't be loud anymore. We promise. No more loud activities for today." Utau said. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Then shut up. I'm tired and I just want to go back to sleep. You BETTER shut up." I ordered, redoing my sleeping bag in the corner.

"Nu-uh-uh~ you're sleeping over there." A deep voice demanded, wrapping their arms around my waist.

"I get to sleep wherever I want, Ikuto. So don't boss me around. You should know how I am when I'm angry." I snapped at him, lying down.

"Oh, I know how you are when you're angry. I'm terrified!" He sarcastically yelled. I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over me, curling up into a ball.

Then I heard their whispers, which turned to regular talking. I was about to go to sleep when they started to scream. Utau's scream/squeal/laughter woke me up and I got up. Without a warning, I picked up Miki and put her in her carrier. She kept on asking where we were going but I ignored her. She knows about my mad side. I then gathered my sleeping bag, stuffed it into its case sloppily, and opened the door.

"That was your last warning." I shouted to them. They whipped around to look at me and then the boys ran over to the door and shut it, locking it, and blocking it. The girls rushed over to me, grabbed my wrists, and forced them behind my back. It was really painful since I had surgery when I got into an accident. At least with a motorcycle.

I pushed my chest upwards, arching backwards and wincing.

"Don't. Leave." Kukai commanded.

"Let...go...you're-"

"We're not letting you go! You have to stay here!" Utau screamed, forcing my arms behind my back, further up. I shut my eyes.

"You...are..." I tried to explain to them that they're reopening my deep cut, but they're not listening.

"We are the boss of you, thank you very much! You will listen to me." She spat, digging her nails in the cut.

"YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I shouted, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"I am NOT HURTING YOU!" She stubbornly protested.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE CLEARLY REOPENING MY CUT! DO YOU NOT SEE THE BLOOD?!" I yelled at her, referring to the blood that spewed out of my arm. She looked at it and suddenly let go, apologizing over and over again. I huffed angrily and covered the cut with my hand, applying pressure on it so I won't lose a lot of blood.

"Oh my gosh, Amu! Why didn't you ever tell me!?" She screamed, worried and angry.

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen. You assumed that I ordered you to let go. You thought you weren't the boss of me! Look what you have done, Utau. The cut opened again...I'll be taking my leave now." I announced, yanking the boys out of the way and hopping into the car.

With one leg in the car and another out of it, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, eyes meeting blue eyes. My eyes hardened and I shook him off. He didn't let go.

"Let go." I sneered at him.

"Amu, at least stay over. I really want you to stay." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"That's a joke. I'm just your toy for amusement. Teasing me all the time. I'm not falling for that, anymore." I laughed, clapping.

"Amu, it's not a joke. Please, just stay." He begged.

"No can do. I think I'll just leave right now, to the other town, I mean." I responded, smiling.

"Are you actually happy about that? Leaving your friends behind? Hurting them?! Without saying a word?" He yelled. My eyes widened as I compared those phrases to him. Happy about that...I wasn't happy when Ikuto left me. Leaving your friends behind...Ikuto left me behind without a warning. Hurting them...He hurt me. Without saying a word….he never told me he left. I was shattered, devastated, hurt. He killed me…mentally-ish.

"You don't know how I'm feeling." I spat at him.

"Oh, yes I do." He protested.

"NO YOU DON'T! I wasn't happy that you left. You left me behind! You hurt me! You left without telling me! You shattered me! Killed me." I cried, tears flowing from my face. His eyes widened and his grip loosened. I took this chance to escape. I shook off his hand and jumped into the car, slamming the door shut and driving to my house. I can't leave yet. I just can't leave without apologizing.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

What did she mean when I hurt her? I told her that I was going to leave before taking off. Didn't I?

I watched as her car faded away in the distance. My fists clenched and I stormed into the room, where it was silent.

"Utau," I called her. She looked up, using her puppy eyes. "If only you had been quieter, she wouldn't leave. If you didn't reopen her cut, she would still be here." I spat at her. She shut her eyes and turned around.

"I know..." She mumbled. I shook my head, angry, and walked up to my room. "Well, it's Amu's fault for not being fun." she added.

"No, it's not her fault, Utau. Can't you understand that she's tired and is an only mom, working hard? She's been through enough by that little bastard, leaving her. What kind of father is he?" I yelled to her, whispering the last two sentences. Utau just grumbled and continued with the ruined party. I plopped on my bed and pulled out my phone.

_Hey, Amu? You okay? _

_-Ikuto_

_..._

_Not really. :(_

_-Amu_

_..._

_I'm sorry! I thought I told you before I left. You wanna talk over it?_

_-I_

_..._

_Well you didn't tell me. You took off without a word. I don't know if I wanna talk about it. Miki's crying and I'm cooking dinner while I'm preparing her food and I'm texting you._

_-A_

_..._

_Oh, sorry. You want me to help?_

_-I_

_..._

_It's up to you. Just come to this address. 29 Virginia Ct. you better not mess anything up. Or else I'll leave._

_-A_

_..._

_Thanks. See you soon._

_-I_

I smiled and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I feel bad for Amu, doing everything. Cooking, cleaning, nursing, working, and smiling. She may look happy on the outside but I can tell that she's broken. She smiles through the pain and keeps on going. That's what I adore about her. She's strong and lovable.

I got up, putting on my jacket and walking downstairs towards the door.

"Ikuto, where do you think you're going? It's late!" Utau called. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm just going out. Be back tomorrow." I replied, walking out before she said another word.

...

* * *

I reached 29 blah blah blah, and approached the door. It was a large house-ish. It's bigger than average at least. I knocked on the door, hearing shrieks and 'it's okay, I'll be right back' while footsteps crept to the door. It swung open, seeing golden orbs that lost its shine and sparkle while they had dark circles underneath them. She looked terrible. I could tell she was crying because she was sniffling and her eyes were a slight red. Her 'outfit' was still on and it was all crumpled. We've only been apart for less than 5 minutes and she already looks terrible.

"MOMMY! I'M HUNGRY!" Miki screamed at the top of her lungs. Amu banged her head on the frame and told me to wait. I waited as she paced around the house, grabbing soft cereal, fruits, water, toys, and then came out of the room with Miki, smiling.

"Who dat, again?" She asked her, pointing to me.

"That's Ikuto, remember?" She said, in a high pitched voice. Miki smirked.

"Ikuto nii-san!" She squealed, clapping her hands. Amu blushed and put her on those bouncy chairs. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Is your arm okay?" I asked her, she looked down at her cut, to see that it was still bleeding.

"I forgot!" She complained, running over to the first-aid kit. She must be losing a lot of weight if she does this every day. She pulled out a cloth, wet it, rubbed the cut, dried it, and bandaged it. It was lazily taken cared of because the bandage was still hanging loosely.

She came back and sat down, leaning all the way back and stretching her arms back.

"Hurry, I'm tired. It's almost 12." She demanded, yawning. Lately, she's been yawning a lot.

"Okay. First question, were you broken from my leaving or a different story?"

"Can't answer that." She whispered.

"Were you in depression?"

"Can't answer that." She bluntly responded. I rolled my eyes and continued with the question.

"Did you want me to come back?"

"Can't-"

"No, 'can't answer that' as your answer. Seriously, answer the d*** question **(A/N: I'm a terrible person...)**!" I practically yelled.

"Fine. I wanted you to come back. I missed you." She replied.

"Then why didn't you say so? I would in fact come back."

"Can't answer that." She answered.

"I told you no 'can't answer that' as your answer." I mumbled.

"You never said so." She protested. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. She's a pain lately.

"Stop saying that! Just answer the question." I yelled. She shook her head and turned the other way, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not answering the questions. You'll be mad." She mumbled. I sighed, feeling the anger boiling inside me.

"I'm already mad! Just spit it out!" I screamed, getting up.

"No!" She copied. I was about to spat cuss words at her but I held it in.

"Why are you so annoying?!" I replied.

"Because it's for your own good!" She answered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't care! I want answers!"

"I can't. I wish I can but I can't!" She cried.

"Why not?"

"It'll lead to the answer! I can't forgive you in a snap, you know? I've been through enough! You are-" she cut herself off and clamped her mouth shut.

"I am what." I demanded, calming down.

"Nothing..." She whispered. I grunted and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her violently.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION?! I. AM. WHAT?" I screamed at her. She flinched and shut her eyes.

"No...stop... I-I can't answer the q-question!" She answered, struggling out of my grip. I only held on tighter and forced her to look at me in the eye.

"Answer it." I hissed at her. She shook her head frantically.

"No! You can't find out by me! Just find out yourself." She mumbled the last part.

"I don't want to. Tell me, now."

"Can't do that. I wish, but I can't."

"Fine." I spat at her, pushing her down. She landed with an 'oof' and just laid on the floor.

"Mommy...?" Miki finally spoke up. Amu's head shot up and she scrambled over to her child.

"Yes?" she asked in the softest voice ever.

"Please don't fight. I-I don't want you to be a-angry. Please make up." She cried, using her puppy eyes. Amu sighed heavily and glared at me, blushing in embarrassment.

"Mommy's sorry." She mumbled. Miki smirked. "There, happy?"

"Very!" She cheered, clapping. Amu smiled and scooped her up.

"Well, it's getting late so you should go." She told (more like spat) me. I nodded and walked out.

I then jumped into the bushes and watched them. Miki was talking to Amu but I couldn't hear her, nor can I read her lips. She smiled happily and Amu just plopped on the couch, putting her head in her palms of her hands.

"If only he'd find out. Life would be so much easier!" She yelled, angry while she pounded her fists on the cushions.

I cocked my head to the right and got up, leaving. What does she mean by that? Find out what? I know I have to find out who Miki's father is, but why did she say life would be easier. That thought and scene replayed over in my mind the while walk home.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I am so pissed off! Life would be so much easier if he knew he did it to me! I wouldn't have broken down! I wouldn't have abused myself! I wouldn't have to scream at Miki! Why am I such a terrible mother?

I grumbled and got up, walking to my room and grabbing the left behind luggage. I'm leaving. I don't care if I apologized or not. It's his fault for not remembering.

I picked up the handle of my pink suitcase and walked back down, outside, and throwing it all in the trunk of my car.

I did this for about an hour and when I was finally finished, I picked up the sleeping Miki and put her in her carriage. I have to leave, before he comes back again for my answers. I carried it to the car and gently set her down. I hopped into the driver seat and put the heat full blast while speeding down the road.

...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu was regularly driving on the icy highway when she heard a loud honking noise, getting louder by the second.

"Huh? What's-"

Amu was cut off by a huge cement-carrying truck slamming into her own car, pushing the car, sending it gliding somewhere. The car slipped on the black ice while Amu held desperately onto the armrest, looking back at Miki. The truck slammed once again to the left side of the car, where Miki was.

She felt the impact on her arm and then heard a loud high pitched scream. Blood dripped down Amu's legs and arms and a little bit of her cheek. She looked back and saw blood all over Miki, crushed by their belongings and metal, mostly from the side of the car.

"Miki!" she desperately screamed. Miki never looked up. Her face wasn't visible, covered by sharp metals and her limbs were scarred with scratches.

Another car crashed into Amu, making her hit her head against the wall as a sheet of metal crushed her legs.

"AHHHH!" she screamed in agony. Cars and trucks crushed the car even more, crushing mostly Miki and half of Amu.

Amu then blacked out right after she heard the faint cries of the sirens.

…

* * *

**Me: so sad. Meh, its part of the plot. Oh well. MKAY, BAI! BAYUUM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: sorry peeps if the last chapter was too fast. Okay! MKAY BAI! BAYUUM!**

**Break Down and Build Up**

**Chapter 3**

**Amu POV**

I woke up in a white room, with a lot of tubes sticking into my arm and leg and face. Oh no! My precious face! JK. Nothing is on my face, just bandages. A lot of bandages...

I brought my finger to my face and felt a lot of bumpy, parts and stitches all over me. Ew, I hate stitches. I examined my body and I was still in my clothes from the party, stained with blood and a little bit of metal pieces clinging onto the fabric.

There was a steady beat of beeps coming from a TV thing. Anyways, I tried to remember what happened. Hmm, I was at a party, pokey challenge, pie eating contest, Miki playing, sleeping, screaming, slapping Ikuto's face, sleeping again, trying to escape, cut opening, attempting to leave, fight, Ikuto came over, fight again, driving off, crash. Miki. I need to get to her! I need to see if-

"I see you're awake." Someone 'greeted', interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw somebody with blonde hair and green eyes. Female, definitely, wearing a lab coat thing.

"Where's my child?" I demanded. She laughed a bit and touched my hand. The next thing I know, she was staring at me, dead serious.

"She didn't make it." She answered solemnly. My jaw dropped and I started to shake/rip off the tubes. It really hurts but, who cares? I need to find her! I need to find out where I am! I need to tell my family!

"She can't be dead! She has to make it! Where is she?" I screamed, crying my eyes out. Su rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the wall.

Some nurses came rushing in and pinned me down onto the bed, securing me by strapping a lot of ropes around me. Su just watched, as if she was enjoying my show. What am I? I clown?

"Listen, Hinamori-san. The metal crushed her brain and she lost a lot of blood. By the time the ambulance got there, she was struggling to survive. We tried to save her but it was too late. As for you, you passed out due to the amount of blood you lost." She explained. "Oh, pardon me. I'm Kosuke Su." She added. My pants became silent breaths and my anger died down. But I'm still furious about Miki and what had happened to her.

"Oh...do my friends know about this?" I asked/whispered. She smiled.

"Speaking of which, the accident was so extreme, it was on the news. Your friends probably found out by then. The police said your car was most hit. Around 10 cars crashed into your own. Do you remember what hit you in the first place?" She asked. I sighed and tried to remember, digging in my thoughts for any ideas. Uh, um, ugh, ooh, gah!

...

FINALLY! A stupid man hit me.

"Oh yea, I was hit by those cement carrying trucks. It pushed my car onto black ice..." I trailed off, thinking about the whole scene.

"Ahh, I see. Well, I'm sure-"

She was cut off by someone barging into the room. Su looked at the visitor and sighed, exasperated. She lazily dropped her arms at the side of her body and glared at the person.

"Um, excuse me, it isn't visiting time yet. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until..." She glanced at her watch and then back at him, "an hour."

I didn't look at the stranger but I kept my head low.

"I can't wait that long. I have to see her. Now." A deep husky voice demanded. Ikuto. Pfft, he doesn't care for me that much.

"You can wait in an hour, Ikuto. Kosuke-san! Please direct him out of here!" I interrupted, panicking. He can't be here, he hates me. I hate him.

"Amu... What're you doing?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not ready to see you...yet. Please, wait until a week. Please." I begged him. I finally had enough courage to look him in the eye and I saw anger, pain, and relief.

"Whatever makes you happy. See you in a week, Amu." He mumbled, slamming the door shut. I felt a burning tear run down my face as I buried my face in the palms of my hands. Why am I such a screw up? He hates me and I hate him! He's supposed to walk all over me, spit on me, beat me up, kick me!

I wiped away those tears but more kept on flowing down. Memories. They cause a lot of problems. Why can't he remember?

"Who...how...when... Who is he to you?" Su managed to ask with all those questions in her head.

"He's a friend, nothing more." I snapped at her, sniffling. Su looks around 25 and she acts like a ten year old.

"If you say so~ he'll be mine." She giggled walking out, trying to follow him.

"Kosuke-san! Don't, he's not in the mood to be flirted with." I warned her. She turned around and pouted.

"Phooey, I was hoping he'd fall for my charm." She mumbled, flipping her shiny, glossy hair over her shoulder.

"You can't have him!" I blurted out. I shut my mouth shut as I felt heat rush up to my face. Sh...oot. I wasn't supposed to say that. She smirked and giggled.

"I finally got you jelly! Overprotective girlfriend, much!" She squealed like a fan girl. I rolled my eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm not his girlfriend. He probably doesn't even think of me in that way. Just a toy." I mumbled.

"Huh? What was that? Are you upset that he doesn't think of you as his girlfriend?" She teased. I thought she was a doctor! She's acting like a stupid fan girl that's twelve years old! She put her hand behind her ear and pouted mockingly as she said it. I scowled at her and huffed.

"As if!" I retorted. She laughed and waved the topic off.

"Anyways, let's get serious!" She yelled, clapping her hands.

"Right..."

"Okay, Miki died and you're severely hurt, correct?" I nodded. "You're probably gonna fall into depression. So if that ever occurs, just take these." She pointed to a pill bottle and tossed it to me. I caught it and read the label.

_Only use 1 pill a day._

_Depression pills side effects:_

_-Anger issues_

_-Lust_

_-Jealousy_

_-Confusion _

_-Amnesia_

_-More depression_

_Occurs if you take an extra pill or if you forgot._

I nodded and smiled at her.

"May I go?" I asked. She shook her head.

"At least wait another day. Or, your friend can take care of you. Then you can go back and-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. She nodded at me patiently and smiled warmly.

"Sorry, where am I?" I continued.

"Oh, you're back in Tokyo, back in your hometown!" She squealed happily. I mentally slapped myself. I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be in the town where my parents are! I don't want to be here.

"Oh..." I whispered. Does that mean I have to live back in my old house? "What about my belongings?" I added. She frowned and shook her head.

"Apparently they didn't make it either." She joked. I laughed a bit when my mind went crazy. All my money was there. How am I going to buy new clothes? Where will I live? Will I make it alive? Who will let me stay at their house? Definitely not Utau's house. Ikuto's there. Ugh.

"Where will I stay?" I asked her. She smiled and walked out. That's cool, walk away... After a few seconds, she came back in.

"I'm sorry but your friend offered for you to stay at his house. I know you don't want to stay with him, but that's the only option. You don't have any money for your mortgage, correct?" She explained, walking back in with Ikuto beside her. I nodded and I stared at him while my eyes went wide. "Isn't he nice?" She cooed. I sighed in annoyance and gave up. I'll just have to build up walls. I cannot let him in my heart. Not after what he said _and _did.

"Baka..." I mumbled.

"Now that's not very nice..." Ikuto pouted. I just glared at him, huffing. He smirked and walked up to me.

"I don't deserve to live. Why don't you just kill me?" I snapped at him. He stared at me with a straight face.

"I'll never kill you, Amu." He whispered. I looked in the other direction and closed my eyes.

"I hate my life; I hate how everything bad happens to me. I hate that stupid driver; I hate how Miki had to die. I hate everything in my life! I wish I was never born!" I screamed, holding my head in my hands. "I hate my stupid hair, my stupid eyes, and my stupid decisions that led me to where I am now! I hate everything!" I cried more, brining my knees to my chest.

"Amu, don't say that." Ikuto demanded in a soft, yet stern voice.

"I hate everything. I hate my life! I wish I was somebody else!" I yelled, pissing him off.

"Amu, stop it. Now." He ordered me. But I kept on going.

"End my life, right here. Hand me those stupid surgery scissors and shred me to pieces." I continued. "End my pathetic-"

I was rudely, yet passionately interrupted by Ikuto kissing me. My eyes went wide and my muscles tensed. But I then realized that I was enjoying it. I gently kissed back.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I was peacefully watching a movie when I came back from that second fight. The biggest Amu and I have ever had. I was on the couch, lazily raking my hair with my fingers.

Anyways, I was watching...meh, I wasn't paying any attention to it anyway. I was just rethinking about that whole fight.

Why didn't she tell me to come back if she really missed me? Why is she so stubborn? What did she mean by-?

"Breaking News! A huge car crash clogs up Route 294 **(A/N: don't worry, random numbers...)**. An Acura went sliding on black ice and a huge truck slammed into the driver's side." I groaned, grabbing the remote and was about to turn it off when they continued.

"The poor victim was Hinamori Amu and her daughter. This all started when a drunk driver crashed into her van. Unfortunately, her daughter died in the accident and Hinamori-san fainted, due to the loss of blood. She's getting transferred to Heart Hospital. Any close relatives out there, you better hurry. She might die." They all said. My eyes widened and I yelled over to Utau. "She's losing a lot of blood on the way!" They continued, showing a picture of an unconscious Amu on the gurney with a lot of paramedics surrounding her while screaming directions. Blood was seeping down her tank top and mouth while her pink hair was frizzy and messed up.

"Utau! Come here!" I commanded. Utau and the other party peeps came rushing into the living room.

"What." She spat.

"Amu's in the hospital." I announced, running out to my car.

* * *

**Time skip-After kiss**

**Ikuto POV**

I pulled back and noticed that Amu was as red as a tomato and she quickly covered her lips with her finger tips.

"Now, don't you ever say that again or else." I threatened. She nodded and then Su coughed.

"Sorry to ruin your romantic moment, but Amu, you'll have to pay." She interrupted, rubbing her fingers together. Amu gulped and then mumbled a 'yes'. She sighed loudly as Su walked out, along with the nurses.

"I can't pay it..." She grumbled, rubbing her temples with her index and middle fingers. She looks stressed. I should probably help out and, ya know, offer to pay it.

"I'll pay it." I offered. She looked up with those mesmerizing eyes, pleading. They don't sparkly like they used to when she was 16 and I was 17. They were dull but still….beautiful.

"Really?" She asked, her voice sounding like honey.

"Really." I answered, getting up. She still looked at me skeptically but then smiled.

"You better." She teased.

"Watch me." I replied, walking out towards the front desk.

The lady was more of an orange head, leaning on the reddish side. It's like a...ginger colored hair that was put in two pig tails. She had a little microphone on her cheek and she wore an orange dress with white gloves that ended at her forearm. I'm not much of a descriptive person so I won't describe her fully.

"Hello sir, welcome to the-"

She looked up to me and smiled, blushing.

"Oh, I think I met you when you came here earlier. Are you here to pay the bill?" She asked. I nodded and pulled out my wallet.

"Yea, how much will it cost?"

"Around 100. I'm discounting it for you. Such a hottie." She commented, blushing. Hehe, my devilish looks do get me somewhere. Discounts. I told him that I can get far with my looks.

I shot her a smirk and she nearly fainted.

"Make that 50." She giggled, twirling her hair with her finger. She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at me. I smirked as I came up with an evil plan.

"You know what? You look really pretty today. You wanna meet up sometime? In the café in a week?" I smirked at her. She blushed and then fanned herself, blushing furiously.

"Free charge. S-sure! I'd love to!" She exclaimed. I smirked and fake blew her a kiss. She giggled and then fell off her chair. I raised my eyebrow and then sprinted back to Amu's room.

She was looking at everything in the room. Her blood in those plastic bags with tubes at the bottom. The computer beeped every now and then while I just waited for her to recognize me.

"I know you're there." She said. I sighed and walked in, sitting next to her on the bed.

"When do you want to leave?" I asked her.

"Now." She snapped.

"Okay then..." I mumbled, getting up. I walked out of the room and approached Su, who was talking with that orange haired freak.

"Excuse me, Dr. Su?" I called her. She looked my way and smiled. That Annoying Orange just giggled and started to flirt with me.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-san?" She answered.

"H-Hi, Tsukiyomi." Annoying Orange giggled. I smiled at her and went back to talking with Su.

"Amu wants to leave." I replied.

"Did you pay?" Su asked, glancing at her. I should really ask her what her name is.

"Um, what's your name, hottie?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Kosuke Dia." She answered, her eyes filled with lust. I smirked.

"Well, Dia, I paid, right?" I asked her, staring down at her. She nodded really fast.

"And what's yours, Tsukiyomi-koi?" She flirted.

"Ikuto." I bluntly answered.

"Ahh~ Ikuto. Yes Su, Ikuto paid." She nearly whispered.

"Okay...then, Amu may go home. Let me just take out those needles." She replied, walking to her room.

"Ikuto?" Dia called me. I turned around and she clung onto my arm.

"What?" I asked her, trying to shake her off.

"Promise you'll meet me at the cafe a block away?" She begged. I shrugged and finally shook her off. "I'll take that as a yes!" She squealed happily. I rolled my eyes and then walked back to Amu's room.

"OWWWWW~ that hurts!" I heard Amu scream. I opened the door and saw Su take out those needles from her face and limbs. **(A/N: I'm sorry but I hate writing about needles. I hate needles. EEK!)**

* * *

**Time skip-1 week after car crash**

"Ikuto~~~~ can we leave now?! You promised me that you would treat me tonight!" Amu screeched through the bathroom door while banging on it. Seriously, right when I'm taking a shower?

"Amu, do you really want to see me naked? If you're that desperate, just open the door." I teased, smirking while I put on my t shirt. I could feel her blush against the door and I could feel her tense up.

"You shut up! I didn't mean it like that! You promised me that you would take me somewhere today!" She screamed.

"Not yet~ can we just go tomorrow? Besides, you didn't even keep your promise. You promised you'd wear my special outfit." I replied.

"What outfit?"

"You know that really tight dress? You never wore it."

Silence.

"Fine. You better keep your word!" She yelled at me.

"You didn't." I retorted. She scoffed and left.

After I got out, Amu rushed up to me and started to flutter her eyelashes. Oh gosh, not the fluttering...I'll end up agreeing with her.

"Please please please please pleeeeeease?!" She begged, tugging on my arm.

"Only if you wear what I got you." I smirked and she pouted, dropping my arm.

"No way! That's so unfair!" She complained.

"Then you can't go." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine! Tomorrow I'll wear that stupid thing! You brat..." She mumbled.

"Brat? You're staying with me and yet you're calling me a brat?" I teased. She scoffed and then left, walking to 'her room.' It was technically mine since there's no room left. We sleep in the same bed because...dunno, don't you think something dirty minded. We don't do anything under the covers except sleep.

I followed her up and opened the door only seeing her in undergarments and she was having trouble with the dress that was on the hanger. I blushed. I coughed and she whipped around, blushing.

"Ikuto! YOU PERVERT! Get out! I'm changing!" She screamed, covering herself up with my pillow. That's great, now I got her germs all over my pillow...not that I mind. Ahh, I'm such a pervert.

"Technically, it's my room too so you can't kick me out." I pointed out. She blushed more and walked into the bathroom next door.

"Fine!" She yelled, slamming the door shut after throwing my pillow at me. I smirked and caught the pillow, inhaling her scent. Strawberries. I plopped on my- ahem, our bed- and turned over to Amu's side. I was on the edge while she was on the wall side. Her territory smelled of strawberries and mint, all in one side where I can hog it all.

I was almost about to fall asleep to Amu's scent but the door slammed opened. I groggily opened my eyes, adjusting to the fuzziness. There was Amu, dressed in that outfit I bought her. It was a strapless, dark blue dress that ended at her mid-thigh. It was simple, no ruffles, no bling, no...Nothing. Just a simple, silky dress that hugged her body. She had the same color heels and she had light make-up.

"There, now let's go~" she sang, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of bed.

"Okay, I get it. We're going now. Let me tell Utau." I grumbled, getting dragged by Amu. She waited outside for me while I announced that I was going out.

"Okay! I wanna go to the cafe!" She squealed.

"Why did I treat you again?" I mumbled to myself.

"Because you promised. You said that when we get back from the hospital, you'll treat me. Here we are...a week after...me getting treated! Now hurry up!" She explained, dragging me to the café. People gave us weird looks and some of them smirked at me.

The females just glared at Amu, lust filled their eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, waiiit," I started, slowing down, "have you been taking your pills?" I asked her. She suddenly stopped and turned around, glaring at me.

"What pills?" she stubbornly asked, blushing.

"The pills Kosuke Su recommended?"

"You were eavesdropping?" she shrieked, letting go of my hand. I nodded and smirked.

"And I do think of you as my girlfriend, thank you very much." I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Shut up! Yes! I've been taking the pills. But I didn't take them yet. Too early. I'll take it when we get home. By the way, I want a Strawberry Smoothie!" she laughed, prying off my arms and grabbing them, running towards the café.

* * *

...

**Me: okay, sorry peeps if you're confuzzled. I'll edit it. I promise. AND I'LL MAKE MORE AMUTO~~~~ MKAY BAI! BAYUUM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I promised you guys Amuto...and I didn't keep that promise. There'll be a scene... Well, too bad. Mkay BAI, BAYUUM!**

**Break Down and Build Up**

**Chapter 4**

**Ikuto POV**

I was being dragged into Amu's favorite cafe and then she forced me into the booth.

"Sit!" She ordered me. I really had no choice so I just sat.

"Now, hurry up because I really don't want to be here." I mumbled.

"Aww, c'mon, Ikuto. You're no fun. Just enjoy yourself!" She cheered, clapping her hands.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Can I at least leave?"

"You promised me you'd treat me..." She pouted, her bottom lip quivering.

"Okay, okay. I got it..."

"Good."

The waitress approached our table, her face buried in her notepad while she wrote down some orders.

"Good afternoon, what would you-"

She stopped and looked up, her orange eyes gleaming at me.

"Oh, Ikuto-koi! I knew you would come here!" She squealed, clinging to my arm. Huh? Who is-?

Dia.

"Oh, hey." I mumbled. Amu looked at her skeptically and then back at me. I nervously laughed...

"So, where would you like to go, Ikuto-koi?" She asked me.

"Don't you work here, shouldn't you be taking orders?" I tried changing the topic.

"I'll tell Ran that I really want to change shifts. Then, we can go somewhere! Alone! Without that pink headed freak." She explained, pointing to Amu while glaring.

"Oh, but I'm-"

I was cut off by her rudely kissing me. Right in front of Amu. I quickly pulled away and glanced at Amu, who looked heart broken. She just stared at me with wide eyes, her mouth slightly parted.

"What the heck was that for?" I snapped at her.

"I thought we were in a relationship." Dia replied, glaring at Amu.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your relationship. See ya later, Tsukiyomi-san. See you at the house, I guess." Amu whispered, picking up her purse and walking out. Oh no, when Amu addresses me with my last name, she's pissed.

"What the heII?!" **(A/N: the 'L's are 'I's)**I screamed at her. She pouted at me and then ran her fingers along my cheek. I slapped them away.

"Aww~ come on, Ikuto. You said I was hot." She cried.

"I was lying." I spat at her, getting up and walking out. "Oh, you're paying for that. Get me a strawberry smoothie. Now." I commanded. She shrugged and in a few moments, she came back with it. I grabbed it from her and marched out, glaring at her once in a while.

She just smiled evilly back at me, disgusting. I saw Amu walking down the street with her eyes glued to the sidewalk.

"Amu!" I called. She flinched but didn't stop walking. Instead, she sped up. "Amu, wait! I can explain!" I yelled out to her. People gave weird looks at me and muttered some...unpleasant words.

"Did they break up?"

"I wonder what happened."

"He should hurry up, she's mad, alright."

"Since she's free, it's my chance to hit on her, bro."

"No, Ray. Don't leave without me." Another boy said, smirking. The two approached Amu and started to flirt with her. They rubbed her sides and started to kiss her bare shoulder.

She just glared at them and started to walk away, but was stopped by Ray, who grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around.

"Let go." She snapped.

"No can do, babe." Ray whispered, pulling her into an alley.

"Please?"

"I can't. Why are you wearing those?" The other man said, staring at the dress.

"Because I said so." I said, walking in between her and the men.

They started to snicker and laugh at me but I stood my ground.

"Let's go, Amu." I whispered, grabbing her arm and leading her home.

...

When we arrived at our house, she shook off my arm and stormed to the bathroom. Probably to change.

"Hey, Ikuto." Utau greeted me.

"Hey."

"Can we throw a party?"

"Why?" I asked her. "Didn't you host a party a week ago?"

"I know, but I heard Amu talk to her parents. They want her to stay at their house." She replied.

"When did she call them?" I asked, not remembering. We sleep in the same room! How can she have a conversation in my room and not wake me up? I'm a light sleeper.

"Uhh, right now. She's in the bathroom and I can hear everything." Utau answered, walking towards the bathroom.

"I know, mom." Pause, "okay, I know. I'm going to leave tonight, happy?" Pause. "Yes, I'm fine." Pause. "I've been good..." Her voice cracked and I could tell she's fighting against the tears. "I'm fine without her, mom." Pause. "No! I'm not getting married! Mom! I don't like him! And besides, he already has a girlfriend." Pause. "Blonde-ish." Could as be talking about Dia? "It's obvious they're in a relationship!" Pause. "I don't wanna ruin it. I saw her. She's really pretty." Pause. "Mom, he doesn't even think of me in that way." Pause. "But I can't ruin their relationship just because I have no money. I know he's rich." Pause. "But I don't like him!" Pause. "Fine, I'll stay at your house and I won't marry him. Deal? Okay, I'll leave tonight."

Silence.

Utau stared at me in shock and then started to bang on the door.

"AMU!" She screeched, slamming the door.

"I'm changing!" She responded.

"Open up! YOU AREN'T MOVING! YOU'RE STAYING!" Utau added.

"Utau, stop." I told her.

"I will not stop, Ikuto. She's my friend and I know you're in love with her! Aren't you mad that she's leaving?! It's past Christmas and the only gift you wanted was for Amu to stay here! You even told me that!" She screamed.

"Shut up, Utau." I hissed at her. But she continued to slap the door.

"Amu, DON'T LEAVE! IKUTO AND I NEED YOU TO STAY!" She screamed. We never heard a response, just her breathing through the door.

"I have to. Or else I'll ruin their relationship." Amu mumbled. Utau stared at me, wide-eyed.

"You're in a relationship?!" She squealed at me, obviously angry. I shook my head.

"Amu, she's not my girlfriend." I explained calmly.

"But she said..." She whispered.

"I don't agree with her, Amu. You know that my heart belongs to you. And only you. Don't leave. Please." I begged.

"I'm sorry, but I already am enough trouble. I should just leave." Amu responded.

"If you stay, then you can ruin my relationship with her. I couldn't care less! She's a freak!"

"Do you even know who I'm talking about?" She snapped at me.

"Yes, you're talking about Dia and me."

"Incorrect. I'm talking about Tadase and Lulu!" She spat, opening the door and walking to our room. My jaw dropped and I followed her, asking her all about it.

"Your mom is forcing you to marry Tadase so you can have money?"

"Pretty much. But only if I stay here in town. That's why I'm moving." She answered.

"So... Why did your voice crack?" Utau asked. Amu flinched and stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

**Time skip-5 minutes later**

"Miki." She whispered. I almost fell asleep but her voice woke me up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Miki. My mother was asking how I was without Miki. I'm managing but I don't think I'll last long..." She repeated. "I didn't take my pills today..." She added, taking deep breaths.

"Amu, you'll be fine. Just take your pills and you'll be fine." I assured. She shook her head.

"I must take it before 2 pm. It's 3." She said. And with that, she ran into our room and slammed it shut. I followed after her with Utau trailing behind me.

"Amu, open up!" I shouted, knocking on it.

"I can't be bothered! Shut up and go away!" She shouted. I could hear glass shatter and my mind instantly went to our picture frame we made a long time ago. I was 17 and she was 16. She can't break it.

"Amu, open the door!"

"WHO ARE YOU? I'm so confused!" She cried, punching the wall. I don't blame her for doing that, I always did that when I'm angry.

"Amu, what were the side effects of the pills?" I asked her.

"Amnesia, confusion, depression, and I don't know the rest." She hiccupped after that and slurred a bit. "But zats okay cuz I'm wiz you~" she sang. I leaned over to Utau who was smirking.

"So she tell the truth when she's drunk. We should give her beer someday..." She smirked.

"You sure drunkenness isn't one of the side effects?" I whispered to her. She only shook her head. Amu, who was examining a spoon, was yelling, "tell me where your spikes went, Mrs. Fork!"

Utau snickered and we heard Amu scream through the door.

"I'm so stressed!" She shrieked, crying her eyes out. She sniffled and then screamed more. I could tell she was staring at the picture of us, so happy, so carefree, and so loving. But then she met that bastard who ruined my future, who stole her away. Grr...

We heard the doorknob click and then it swung open, to reveal a half naked Amu.

"Cans you tells Meh where zye am?" She slurred, clinging onto her arm, pressing her curves on my arm. I blushed and examined her. She was only in her garments, not doing their job.

"Amu, snap out of it!" I spat at her, her eyes were dilated and she was smirking.

"What ya talkin' about, babe?" She hiccupped and started to sway her hips, seductively. I blushed more and looked over to Utau, who was...gone.

"Utau!" I screamed. "Help m-"

I was cut off by Amu; she put her slender finger on my lips and pushed her body against mine.

No matter how much I want her to do this to me, it's inappropriate.

"Hush, babe. You're going to be fine." She whispered into my ear. She giggled and then licked it. My sensitive spot. She licked it. My eyes went wide but then went back to normal. Lust grew into my eyes while her hot breath tickled my skin.

"You know what?" I asked her seductively. She giggled again and I pinned her to the wall. "Snap out of it, Amu! What's wrong with you?!" I screamed at her. Her eyes started to tear up and she glared at me.

"Apparently everything is wrong with me! I'm stupid, I'm fat, I'm ugly, I have pink hair, I have strange colored eyes, and I'm unwanted! That's what's wrong with me! You should know that! I loved you! You were my everything! But that didn't last because you suddenly LEFT ME! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH?! I KNOW IM UGLY, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" She sobbed, struggling out of my grip. I only held tighter.

"Amu, I'm sorry. Don't leave." I ordered, staring deep into her eyes. She only stared back, hatred piercing my heart.

"If I stay, I would have to get married to Tadase! Do you want me to marry him?! If so, why don't you just tell me?!" She snapped. My eyes widened and my grip softened. I never really thought about that. Only...to have...Amu to myself. She never ran away but stayed.

"Then take me with you." I mumbled. She glared at me and pushed me off of her.

"I can't. You're safer here. Away from my stupid parents." She replied.

"What do you mean by stupid? Don't they love you?"

"Used to be! They shunned me when they found about Miki! When she was born! Now they love me since she's DEAD!" She screamed. I only stared at her in awe. My parents died. Aruto is still in Europe, probably marrying multiple women, trying to fill the void in his heart when Souko died in a car accident.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, soothingly. I put my hand on her cheek to try to caress her face but she slapped my hand away.

"I don't need your pity." She hissed running back into the room, still half naked. Then I heard a shriek.

"Amu?" I asked. Her shoulders went up and down and I turned her around, her eyes back to normal.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! IM HALF NAKED!" She yelled, trying to cover herself up. I suddenly ran up to her and embraced her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal!" I cheered, picking her up and spinning around.

"Pardon?" She asked, letting me swing her around.

"Don't you remember?" She shook her head. "You were acting all drunk and even did some perverted things that you normally wouldn't do." I smirked. She raised her brow, hesitant.

"Like what?" She asked. I was still picking her up and I noticed how visible they were. I'd have to say 36 C.

"Uh, grinding yourself on me, talking to a spoon, and breaking every- Oh wait..." I trailed off, walking over to broken glass after I set her down. I was right. She shattered the picture.

"Did I do that?" Amu asked. I nodded.

"I can't believe this...you broke it." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." She apologized. I clenched my fists with the photo in my hand.

"How can you act all calm?! You broke the picture frame! And you even ripped some of it off!" I snapped at her. She flinched and quickly slipped on pants and a loose t shirt.

"I don't remember doing all this!" She finally replied.

"You should've taken your pills." I whispered.

"You should've kept your stupid perverted jokes to yourself. Really? Flirting with Dia? We would still be joining ourselves in the cafe but you had to lip lock with her!" She replied.

"Why are you overreacting over such a terrible mistake? You know I dislike her... A lot."

"It's called jealousy, Tsukiyomi. I love you! I have a major Crush on you! I was boiling with anger when I saw you guys kissing! I'm. JEALOUS! Okay? Go ahead and tease me all you want."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

What? She...loves me?! What the heck? I thought she hates me!

"What?" I whispered.

"I knew you would reject me. Why would you even accept a slut like me? Psh, my dreams never happen. Ha!" She laughed and clapped her hands, cleaning up her mess which consists of:

Spoons

Broken glass

Bras

Underwear

Clothes

Pictures of the past

Duffel bags

Electronics

Money

I eyed her as she stuffed her stuff in the bags.

"I didn't reject you." I finally spoke up. Her ears perked up and she looked up to me.

"Then what was the 'what?'." She asked.

"I thought you would never ever say that." I replied, smiling.

"Tch, wonderful. Now that you know I like you, go ahead and tease me." She spat.

"No thanks. In fact, I reflect your feelings, Amu." I replied. She stared.

1 minute passed.

2 minutes passed.

5 minutes passed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" She started to laugh really loud and she even snorted a bit. Cute~.

"What's so funny?" I asked her after about a minute or two.

"Thanks for the joke, Tsukiyomi. I really needed to laugh at the moment." She said in a bitter tone.

"That wasn't-"

"Ah ah ah~ it's a joke, Tsukiyomi. Thanks, I appreciate the teasing." She interrupted, smiling at me. I glared at her and she smirked, putting a hand on her hip.

"It's not a joke." I snapped at her before I sprinted out of the room.

...

"Ugh..." I complained while I stared at the clock. It's 7 and she's not gone yet.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?" I heard Utau ask.

"Amu's leaving and we had a huge fight." I answered.

"Again...?" I heard Utau mumble. True, I really hate myself for always starting the fights.

But the real reason why this all started was from her 'husband'. I can't believe her just had sex and left. I would never do that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Utau?" Ikuto called out. She turned around and blinked at him. "When do you think Amu will visit? I mean, visit from her parents house. When do you think she'll move back?" He continued.

"When she has enough money to fend for herself." Utau shrugged and continued eating her banana.

A pair of honey golden eyes stared at them, eavesdropping into their conversations. She'll be returning when she has enough money.

"Do you think she actually meant it when she confessed? Do you think it was all a joke?" Ikuto continued to ask multiple questions but Utau shushed him.

"Shut up, Ikuto. First of all, Amu loves you with all her heart. She would never fake it. And second of all, she would never take love as a joke. She's dead serious with romance. Even if you're hugging a girl or accidentally kissing them. She gets overprotective of what's hers. She just wants to keep you to yourself, considering all the fan girls you have and how much you hooked up with in Europe," Amu's eyes widened to that sentence. Hooking up with all the women in Europe. Did he really mean it when he said his heart belongs to her? She growled but then paid attention to their conversation. "I'm sure she loves you. Her eyes sparkle when you talk to her or when you're in her presence. She blushes only with you, Ikuto. She's just jealous; she'll get over it because I know she can't hold a grudge against you. She loves you too much." Utau finally finished her speech and she glanced at Ikuto, who was taken aback.

"Whoa, that was...long. But thanks, Utau. It really soothes me just to find out she still loves me. Just don't tell her about the hooking up part... She'll kill me." He replied, smiling. Amu watched them closely from the corner of the wall but then decided to come out.

"Yeah, I do get protective a bit. I'm sorry, Ikuto. I just got jealous," Amu started. They all looked up; surprised that she listened to their conversation. "I really like you but what I despise about you is how you're a womanizer. It bothers me, irks me, it feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart when you're in a bed with another woman in Europe. But I'm okay now, I know the truth. And the truth hurts." She finished, her voice cracking to the last four words. A tear rolled down her cheek but she forced a smile.

"Being 16 and careless was fun back then, Ikuto. But that was four years ago and you've changed to become a womanizer. I'm sorry, Ikuto, but if you're going from woman to woman, you might as well kill me. I'm dying as I say this. I'm breaking because of jealousy. I know this is cheesy but I'm sorry if this breaks you too. I'm leaving now, my parents are outside. Bye." She said her farewells and slipped her phone number on the granite top.

_Dear Ikuto, _

_Here's my number if you decide to change yourself, from a womanizer to a loving person. _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_**(A/N: X's are random numbers!)**_

_Amu_

Amu picked up her bags and walked out, slamming the door shut with great force that birds nearby flee from the sudden noise. She cried as she approached the white van, waiting for her.

She was now in front of the van but glanced back at the mansion, smiling.

_Breaking down and building up..._ Amu thought as she slipping into the car. _I thought I can trust him with my heart. But now I'll have to rebuild it all up again…_

...

* * *

**Me: NOT THE END OF THE SERIES! Okay, see y'all later. STAY AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: hey peeps. I'm back. It's real late so let's get moving! STAY AWESOME!**

**Break Down and Build Up**

**Chapter 5**

**Amu POV**

When I got home, I was dragged into the kitchen by my crazy father. He's mentally insane ever since Miki was born. He was outrageous when he said, 'oh no! My baby has a baby!' Ever since, he's been drinking every night and it affected his brain.

"C'mon in, Amu!" My mentally insane mother cheered, waving a bottle in my face. The stench of alcohol filled the room.

"Where's Ami?" I finally asked, holding my nose so the odor won't 'infest' my own brain.

"Oh, she took off with her friend in America." Papa informed me. I nodded. Probably Aiko took her with him. Ami's 16 do she's all good.

"Okay." I quietly respond. So this is how I'll live from now on. With my crazy drunk parents. Next thing I knew was that my mother was forcing beer down my throat.

"Amu! Drink the d*mn (A/N: I'm sorry) drink! When you have two, you'll get used to it! Come on, Amu. You know you want some!" Mama sneered, forcing my mouth open while Papa opened the drink.

"I don't drink! And I want to keep it that way!" I screamed, struggling in her grasp. She snickered and pried open my mouth. Papa then opened it successfully and put the rim near my nose. IT STINKS, is what I'm telling you. Then, I tasted a bitter beverage soak my mouth. They were literally shoving it down my throat!

"Mmphfmm!" I screamed, while choking down the rest of the drink.

... It wasn't that bad!

"Ooh~ *hiccup* that was great *hiccup*! I'll have *hiccup* another one!" I slurred, grabbing another bottle.

"That's good! Well, it's time for bed! Papa and I are going now! Papa wants you to sleep with us!" Mama said, walking away with my drunken father in her hands. I nodded and chugged the whole thing down. Then I wobbled all over to my parents' room.

I tripped on my butt and sat on this hard thing.

"Owwww~" I complained, pulling out the hard thing from my back pocket. It was my phone and I accidentally called someone.

Wait, what did I trip on? I looked on the floor to see my own clothes, wrinkled and scattered. I looked down at my own body...nothing. I felt someone grab my wrist and and pull me on top of them.

"Hey honey. Are you ready?" The voice asked. I hiccupped and swooned a bit, agreeing. Then I passed out.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I was still staring at the empty space that Amu used to be in. My heart ached when she called me a womanizer.

"Did you hook up with many women in Europe?" Utau asked me. I slowly nodded. Hey! Don't blame me! There were many hot women in Europe. About 10 I did it with yet it never felt right... They didn't blush when I said something. They didn't yell pervert at me when I made comments. They didn't squeal when I chase them, they simply let me catch them, they didn't run away. Especially...they don't have a unique hair color with rare honey golden eyes. None of them were Amu. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ughhhhh, *hiccup* stop...that hurts! *Hiccup* But it also tickles! *Hiccup* Do it again! *hiccup*" I heard Amu slur a bit and then some squeals along with little yelps.

"Of course I'd continue, my darling." A man said, hiccupping every word.

I listened to their conversation, wide eyes at what might be happening.

I quickly hung up and started to call Utau.

"What." She demanded.

"Amu's in trouble. I think she's drunk because she's doing it." I snapped at her, walking into the kitchen for something to snack on. When I'm stressed, I eat. Doesn't matter what it is, it has to-

PAPER! I found a piece of paper, stranded on the island. I picked it up and dialed Amu's number.

Try 1- missed.

Try 2- missed.

Try 3- missed.

Try 4- missed.

Try 5- success.

"Hello?" A tired voice picked up. I heard some cursing and some shuffling through the other end.

"Hey, it's Ikuto." I told her.

"Huh? Did you turn into a lovable person, ne?" She snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Amu, are you drunk?"

"..."

"Amu, answer me."

"He did it to me! I was drunk! I just came back to my consciences! Don't yell at me! I'm innocent! Take anything you want!" She cried, breaking down in sobs. Then I heard an ear piercing scream. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

"Amu, where are you?" I demanded. I'm so going to save her.

"XXX Hazel Road." She blurted. I heard another scream and a punch, slap, and kicks. "Get your hands off me, Tsumugu!" She commanded.

"Okay, I'm going to call the cops. You just stay there." I ordered her, handing up and dialing 119.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The person asked. **(A/N: I shall call you Nagi! Unisex name! JK, don't know -.-')**

"Um, there is a rape at XXX Hazel Road." I lied. "The parents are drunk and are raping their own daughter." I added.

"Okay, we will be there in a moment. In the meantime, please, don't be a womanizer Ikuto." Nagi replied.

"Nagi?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep!" He explained.

"How...when...why?" I racked my brain for any more questions to ask but it all came out as blah!

"I work here. I'm the caller person, not the police or anything. Did you break her heart? Again?" He asked.

"Well, yea, but no. Hurry up, Nagi. She was groaning and hiccupping and yea. I'm guessing her father is drunk." I answered.

"I told you, they're coming in a minute or so. And you should go there; she'll break down even more when she sees her parents go to jail." He explained. I nodded and groaned.

"Amu, why are you so frustrating sometimes. Ugh...Thanks, Nagi." I replied, hanging up. I got up and drove to the address. I'm sorry. I never really thought about your problems, just mine: how I'll lose you forever.

...

When I got there, the cops beat me there. Red, white, and blue means freedom...unless they're chasing you.

I walked up to the door, which was separated from the hinges, and walked in. Then, I saw Tsumugu and Midori on the floor, cursing at Amu, who's sitting in the corner, weeping. Her clothes were wrinkled upon her body while Tsumugu was naked. I rushed over to Amu and shook her shoulders.

"Amu, what happened?" I demanded. She only shook her head and sobbed some more, ignoring my plea.

"Go...g-go away!" She cried, slapping my hands off her shoulders.

"Tell me, please. What happened?" I tried again.

"They...t-they drugged m-me! M-made l-love with m-me." She stammered, crying more. I stared at her, not shocked because that's what they do when they're drugged. I pulled her into a hug and rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the sirens.

"You'll be fine. I'm guessing the deal's off? Since your parents are going to jail?" Her eyes widened and she suddenly stopped.

"My parents are going to jail? Who told you? And the deal's still on! Answer the questions!" She yelled at me, against my chest.

"I-I...um...I honestly think they'll go to jail c-cuz uh, ya 'know, they d-drugged you..." I stuttered, laughing a bit. She just raised an eyebrow at me and then her eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"W-What? I'm not l-lying..."

"Yes you are. Tell me the truth!"

Just then, the cop saved me...

"Ma'am, are you the daughter of Hinamori Tsumugu and Midori?" The male asked, checking her out by winking at her.

"Oh, yea..." She whispered. She pushed me off of her and got up, shaking hands with him.

"Okay..."

"Amu, Hinamori Amu." She finished.

"The name's Aiko **(A/N: I know...I was about to use Ren or Kenji but it's too overused)**. How about we meet up sometime?" He flirted with her by scribbling his number on her arm. She giggled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Aiko." She tested his name and she blushed more. I just watched, furious. How can this Aiko person make her blush just by talking to her?

"See you...later? Meet me at the park tomorrow at 1. If you're wondering, I'm 20. See you around, Miss Amu." And with that, he vowed down and kissed her hand. She blushed madly and then giggled a bit.

"See you later, Aiko." She giggled as he walked away, looking back at her every now and then. I glared daggers at the back of the brunette's head.

"Ugh, hate brunettes." I mumbled.

"Is someone jealous?" Amu teased. I turned around and saw her smirking. I scoffed and turned away. "I'll take that as a yes." She mumbled.

"I'm not jealous. Let's just..."

"Oh, Amu! I forgot to tell you something! I'm very sorry but your parents have to go to jail. Would you want them to go to court?" Aiko asked running back to her while smirking at me.

"Um, I'm fine actually. I really don't like them so you don't have to pity me." She replied, smiling. I pang hit my heart as I watched them.

"Oh, you are..." Aiko asked, staring at me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu's boyfriend." I lied smoothly. Amu nodded and then smiled. She'll realize what I just said in...3...2...1.

"I'm not your girlfriend! Sorry, Aiko. This is just my acquaintance. Nothing else." She stammered, blushing at Aiko. Aiko just nodded and flashed a smile. Amu melted a bit and waved as he took off.

"Flirtatious..." I snarled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"He's so...cool. And cute." She whispered, smiling at his direction. The parents were stuffed into the cop car and they took off, leaving me and Amu.

"What's so good about him?" I mumbled, scowling in his direction.

"He's a bit better than you. I'm gonna ask him out tomorrow. Eek!" She squealed, jumping up and down, pushing off my arm. I frowned and started to walk off. "Thanks to you." I froze and turned around, smiling until... "Your fake confession prepared me for this! Thank you so much!" She 'thanked' me, hugging me. I froze again, rethinking it. Fake? Prepared? Thank you?! THAT CONFESSION WAS REAL!

"Amu..." I whispered. She looked up and her sparkling eyes shimmered like gems. I winced at her happiness. If I told her that that confession was real, she'd have to choose between Aiko or me. Of course she'd choose me, like, who can reject my devil looks? I'll give it a try. "Amu, that confession was real. I really like you, Amu." I whispered. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled back.

"B-But, you're just t-teasing! Yea! You tease me all the time and I bet this is another one! Ha! ELL OH ELL! Haha...?" She glanced at me and noticed my straight face. She laughed nervously and confined, "why aren't you laughing? It was a tease, right? Shouldn't you be laughing at me, making me blush? See? I'm blushing!" She pointed to her cherry cheeks and smiled at me. I just kept my poker face on, staring at her.

"It wasn't a fake." I snapped at her. She flinched and her smile fell.

"But, I kind of like Aiko. I mean, who else is tall like him, who flirts with me, who had a deep voice, and is so built up? Sure, you're tall...and you tease/flirt with me...and you're kind of built up..." She mumbled, realizing our similarities. "But! You never really showed me your love directly, you show it indirectly. You're a womanizer, for goodness sake! I bet I'm just one of your other toys that get thrown out when you're bored! I bet I'm your fiftieth woman you 'hooked up' with! C'mon, Ikuto, you gotta realize your own feelings. It's a joke and a tease."

"Amu..."

"That's alright! I'll hook you up with another woman! She's somewhere...in that house! I don't know her name! I don't even know if she EXISTS! Go hook up with a random woman den the road!" She interrupted, tears streaming down her face.

"Amu, that's why I'm here, I'm not a womanizer, at least not anymore. That all stopped when you came into my life. You made all my bad habits disappear. You filled that hole in my heart that other women didn't fill." I said...she glared at me. Did I really ruin the moment just by that last sentence?! Gosh, I suck at being romantic. More lessons from Nagi...

"I FILLED THAT STUPID HOLE IN YOUR HEART?! YOU SAY THAT MANY WOMEN DIDN'T HAVE WHAT I HAVE? THIS PROVES THAT YOU HOOKED UP WITH AT LEAST 100 WOMEN OUT THERE!" She screeched, running away. I stared at the empty place that she used to stand in. I thought it'll turn out great, look at me now. I shattered our relationship...again! Why do I keep on ruining everything?! Does she even consider me as an acquaintance anymore? Crap! I suck at this!

"Amu, wait! I didn't mean it! Let me explain! Please!" I ran through the empty house, looking in all the rooms until I heard someone crying their heads off. I reached a scratched door with knives and darts stuck on it and a carved name written multiple times covered it. Along with insults.

_Amu_

_Die_

_Go to Hell_

_No one wants you_

_You're my favorite toy_

_Suicidal girl_

_Cutting_

_Abusing_

_Hated_

_Forgotten_

_Hurt_

_Depression_

_Ikuto doesn't love me_

_Broken_

_Shattered_

_Miki_

I could've read on but there were too many. I heard crying and a blade go through flesh.

"Die! Shattered! Abused! Toy! Suicide! FORGOTTEN! How can he forget me?!" Someone shrieked. Of course that was Amu.

"Amu, open up- oh wait, it's unlocked." I said, bitterly. I twisted the rusty doorknob and walked in, seeing beer bottles all over the place, Sheetrock pieces scattered on the floor, glass shattered, darts thrown in the wall, and knives all over the place...a sharp one being pressed against Amu's skin.

She looked up at me, eyes red and puffy. She dug the knife deeper in her wrist, the blood trickling down her arm.

"Get out!" She screamed, throwing a dart at my head. I dodged it swiftly and approached her, grabbing the knife and throwing it who-knows-where.

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you say! Words can't heal wounds, can they?!" She shrieked, slapping my hands, which made their way to her own wrists.

"Amu, this time I mean it."

"And what? The other times you didn't? You weren't sorry when you left me? You weren't sorry when you picked all the fights?!"

Now that hurt.

"Amu, I'm sorry all the time! If you would just tell me who Miki's father was, then this wouldn't have happened?"

"How does this relate to her father?!"

"Because he just left you! Who does that? You would still have a happy family if he were here! I left because Utau told me that she found out you were pregnant! That broke my heart when I found out that the person who did it to you wasn't me! I left because I thought you'd be happy if I left your life so you can have some quality time with your 'hubby!'" I screamed back at her. She stopped sobbing and looked straight into my eyes.

"You don't get it. You don't get anything! I'm going out with Aiko because I know he's not a WOMANIZER like YOU!" She replied, slapping my face really hard. I held my now red cheek as I felt it vibrating. I turned to look at her and I did something that I need expected myself to do.

I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, beat Hinamori Amu - my love of my life.

I flew punches at her face without second thought; I kicked her in the stomach and in the part where boys normally won't want to be kicked. I slapped her face multiple times and even spat at her. All without second thought.

She groaned while clutching all the areas I kicked her. She coughed up blood and wiped her bloody face with her own blood stained shirt. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Amu..." I apologized, trying to help her. She hissed at me and growled.

"I'm guessing you don't mean it this time! You ALWAYS say sorry even though you beat me up even more! What kind of friend - no, human - ARE YOU?! Do you always beat up your toys like this when you're done with them?" She spat. I shook my head and tried to get a chance to speak. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I did back then, but you left me! I'm done with you!" She grabbed a knife and stabbed her own shoulder. "I'm done with my stupid life! I fudging need pills to keep my mind straight! Am I that demented?!" She screeched, stabbing herself every sentence. I just watched, staring at her. Then I snatched the knife and all the sharp objects, and threw them out her window.

"Stop this!" I shouted at her.

"You're not the boss of me!" She yelled, running out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I started the fight...for the 10th time. I really need advice. To Nagi!

Time skip-police department with Nagi and Ikuto

I knocked on the highly security door and waited for a response. I knocked again...again...again...ag-

"Hello, Tsukiyomi." I heard a petite voice call me. I looked up and saw that the door finally opened to reveal that midget...Tina was it? Mina? Pita? Rima? Rima! That's it.

"I need to talk to- wait, why are you here?" I asked.

"My soon-to-be-husband invited me to his workplace. I was training for emergencies so he sent me to Amu's place. She texted me all about it... The fight. You really need some advice to be more...romantic, let's say..." She answered, looking at the ring on her ring finger the whole time she spoke.

"Oh... Well, that's what I'm here for...for advice. From Nagi. He seems to be the most romantic person, considering he got some hard shell woman to open up." I responded, smirking. She looked up and glared at me while blushing.

"Okay, enough chit chat. I'll hand you over to-"

"Ikuto?" Someone else called. I looked to my right and saw Amu with Utau and all her other friends. Utau glared at me while Rima tried to pull me away.

"Nagi is right here. NAGI! THIS IDIOTIC WOMANIZER PERVERT NEEDS ADVICE!" She yelled. Nagi came rushing into the room and his look softened.

"Well, well, well... I see you're here for some advice. You came at the right time. Come, I'm sure you don't want your lesson in front of the ladies..." He said, pulling me into his office. Okay...

I sat down in the leather chair in front of a huge desk. Nagi sat in front of me on his wheel chair and stared at me.

"So, I got in a fight with Amu again and she's madder than ever. She even started to cut herself. Do you know how to win a woman's heart? Even after multiple fights?" I asked, sounding ever so desperate.

"Why, this is why you came to me! Of course I know how to solve such problems! Okay, first of all, do the nicest things that could ever be done. For example...you can buy her roses every day. My examples suck so don't expect the best, try to come up with your own. You can also keep on telling her you love her, everyday. Don't think about skipping a day, they'll lose interest. Second, once you've gained her trust, go out on a surprise date...somewhere where you two share a special bond. Third, once you've reached the kissing stage, kiss her passionately, not fake. Girls hate fake kisses. They want...groans...love...French kisses...they want to feel loved like they're the top of your world... Fourth, carry her bridal style everywhere. Fifth, have some dinners at your place...romantic dinners. You know chandeliers, roses, fancy clothes, classical music. All you've got." Nagi paused, smirking at me.

"What?"

"You have a long way to go, mister. Okay! Moving on... Sixth, stare at her all the time and comment at how beautiful she looks, even though she may not be so...uh, let's put this in a nice way, pleasing to the eye. Seventh, okay, this is a big step. Bed. That's all I'm saying, nothing more." He finished, clapping his hands. Bed...bed...be- oh! You mean...*gulp*. I don't think I'll even make it to step two!

"Oh, thank, Nagi." I quietly thanked him, walking out.

"If you doubt yourself, it'll never work. Believe in yourself! And believe in Amu-chan as well!" He yelled before I exited. I walked out of the police station, glancing at Amu. She was crying in Utau's arms and still had a pocket knife, cutting herself every now and then.

I hope I'll make it to step two. Seven sounds nice, though...

I'm a pervert and I'm proud of it. Let's try this out.

...

When I woke up, I quickly slipped on some pants and a blue t shirt, wolfing down an egg and walking off. Utau didn't even greet me 'good morning.' I sighed and walked to the jewelers, the bell ringing when the door opened.

"Ah, we have a customer this early! Hi, and welcome to the- oh, hi Ikuto!" A blonde female greeted. I think her name was Lulu.

"Hey, Lulu. Can I buy something for Amu? She really hates me and I'm trying to gain her trust. Do you know anything that suits her?" I politely explained. She pondered a bit and then her face lit up.

"Of course I do! C'mon, follow me!" She squealed, opening the 'employee only' door. I walked in, amazed by the objects. There were a lot of gems in jars and a lot of unfinished jewelry hanging around. I looked at all of them but followed Lulu to a pedestal with a beautiful charm bracelet resting on it.

"This is very special to me but I can make plenty more. It took quite a long time but I'm sure it'll pay off when I'm invited to your wedding, right?" She said, picking it up and doing some final touches. She added some carved gems into the frames hanging on the chains. It was...amazing.

"Wow, you sure? I'll pay 100k." I asked, still amazed by its beauty.

"Yep! Just to let you know, those gems are extremely fragile and rare. Don't abuse it please." She requested, handing it to me after she put it in a small case.

"Here, 100k." I replied, taking out my wallet.

"Um...no matter how much I would love to accept it, but I think it'll be best if it was free. I mean, this may be the key to win her heart. To your future." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and she led me back to the main room. Thank God for Tadase's girlfriend. I waved farewell at her and left for home. Well, the bracelet was pretty, no, gorgeous, absolutely beautiful, just like Amu.

I opened the case and it looked a bit better than it did when I first saw it. It had diamonds and gold planted in the metal, with curves surrounding it. It had some names on it too. With a card attached.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_ I heard that you and Amu are going through a lot, so I put this down… I hope you'll be able to win her heart over before she falls for another man. You're meant for her, and you go and get her. Good luck!_

_-Lulu De Morcef Yamamoto (soon to be Hotori Lulu!)_

I looked on the bracelet, scrutinizing it more carefully. It read two names:

_Ikuto x Amu _

It had infinity signs around it as a border with hearts, diamonds, spades, and clovers. It was really cute to be honest. I smiled, noticing another flap of paper hanging in the case.

_I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but, don't you dare fall for another brat woman! Amu has been through a lot lately, Utau told me. She said that when you left for Europe, she physically broke down, and emotionally too. She refused to eat and kept on crying non-stop, according to Utau. I know Utau is one of Amu's best friends so I trust her. But don't cause any more trouble because she'll eventually die of her breakdowns. Good luck and have fun!_

_-Lulu…again._

I smirked and walked all the way home, keeping the bracelet safe in my pocket, my Trusty Rusty pocket.

* * *

...

**Me: I know, cheesy and boring. Well, BAI, STAY AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: yay! Okay, let's get down do business~!**

**Break Down and Build Up**

**Chapter 6**

**Ikuto POV**

After I bought the bracelet, I headed back to my house with the door wide open. I skeptically walked forward, waiting for some burglar to pounce on me and attack me, but nothing happened.

_Oh well_, I thought.

I walked in and into my room, passing by Utau's room. I was about to continue until I heard faint cries.

"Amu, be strong. He'll find out soon." Utau soothed. Probably on the phone, so I approached the door and knocked on the purple door.

"Utau, who are you talking to? Amu?" I asked my ear against her door.

"Aww crap! Hold on, Amu. Hide in my closet! Go!" She whispered. I heard some shuffling and then a soft sound of a door shutting.

"Utau? Is Amu there? Did you take her home?" I asked, trying to twist the doorknob.

"I'm coming~" she sang, her footsteps thumping against the hardwood floor. Then the door swung open. I peered inside her room and saw liquid on her covers, tissues, and clothes.

"Utau, why are you sweating? Like, crazy sweating."

"Uh, what? Amu! Yea! I was talking to her on the phone! And...uh, I was crying! She told me this devastating story about her past." She faked, fake sobbing.

"Utau quit lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Tell me the truth or I'll hurt you." I lamely threatened. She sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Amu is in the closet. But don't go near her! You ruined her love life!" She answered, shoving me out the door. "AND DON'T BOTHER TO COME BACK INTO HER LIFE! SHE NO LONGER LIKES YOU NOW!" She added, slamming the door shut. I felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces. She never noticed that I love her and I can't stay away from her. She's like my oxygen, the reason why I live. Now she's pushing me away, leaving me to die and she doesn't even know it. She left me for Audi...Aiden...Aiko. What does he have that I don't?

I'm going to kill that Aiko, just to get back my Strawberry. Be prepared to die, Aiko. And Amu, you. Will. Be. Fooled.

* * *

**Amu POV**

After Ikuto left the police station, giving me an apologetic glance, Utau pulled me out and started sprinting away to her house. We took some back roads so we won't collide with him somewhere.

I stayed over the night but will leave the next morning because all my clothes are there.

When we got there, I followed Utau to her room and broke down into more crying and pain. I was hyperventilating and gasping for air.

It took me a while before my struggled breaths became their normal tempo. That's when Utau took the chance to ask questions.

"Amu, can you tell me what happened at your place?" She kindly asked. Of course I knew better and found out it was just a fake. Utau's pushy and not very kind/good with her choice of words.

"U-Um, my dad made 'love' with me and I accidentally butt called Ikuto. His number was on speed dial because I didn't change it when we were still dating... Anyway, when he drugged me, he did it, but when it wore off, I started to scream and he didn't like it. He started beating me up in multiple ways...just like Ikuto did to me. I-It reminded me of dad, and I started crying my head off," at this point, the memories were becoming so real like cuts that you reopened. Like the cuts on my wrist. "Ikuto beat me up and it made me hate him more, which breaks my heart. He makes me like Aiko more, which I know hurts him. I'm so sorry, Utau. You seeing me like this, you knowing that I no longer love your brother. It's just the more aggressive he gets, the more I'll dislike him." I cried. She nodded, understanding and started to reply.

"It's alright. I'm sure if he was in your shoes, he would understand."

"I-I also got some...shocking news...for you." I whispered.

"What?" She softly asked.

"It's about Miki...and her past."

"Go on..." She pressed, her eyes fluttered and shining, begging for an answer.

"Ikuto...He w-was M-Miki's father..." I whispered. I glanced up at her and she was petrified. She stared at me, her eyes no longer fluttering but frozen. I stared back until,

"What?!" She screeched, jumping up from the bed.

"Please, calm down. He even called the father a bastard when he's the bastard. He told me he left because he wanted me to be happy with her father. That father was him and he left! He hurt me, Utau!" I replied, crying again in her arms. She gasped a bit and then sighed; I bet she was tired from listening to my complaints.

"Amu, be strong. He'll find out soon." She responded, rubbing my back. There was a knock on the door, a soft one as if it couldn't hurt a butterfly.

"Utau, who are you talking to? Amu?" Someone asked. But I was wrong. That hand that knocked on the door was used to beat me up. It can indeed hurt a butterfly, it can even kill one. Because I'm that butterfly, who lost its wings.

I was snapped back into reality when Utau nudged my shoulder.

I looked at Utau and her eyes widened. She quickly turned to me and pushed me somewhere.

"Aww crap! Hold on, Amu. Hide in my closet! Go!" She ordered me, shoving me in her closet. I nodded and told her to stop touching me.

* * *

**Time skip-after Ikuto leaves**

After he left (I knew It was Ikuto because I'm just that awesome, JK, I saw through a crack.), I burst out and ran past Utau, who was calling my name over and over again, trying to persuade me to stay a bit longer. I needed to get out of here, what time is it? 9. Okay, enough time to go back home and get ready for the date with Aiko. I ran through the halls and even past Ikuto, who was leaning on the wall next to Utau's door. I scoffed at him and dashed past him.

"Amu, wait! Please let me explain...I'm-"

His voice faded away as I sped past him, exiting and slamming the door shut with great force. I stopped briefly to hear objects shake within the house. And a bit of Utau's screams along with Ikuto's. I didn't bring my car so I speed-walked to my regular house, the house I will live in forever. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Text message. I angrily pulled it out, typing in the pass code.

_Hey, Amu, it's me, Aiko. I'm sorry to tell you that your parents committed suicide while they were in jail._

_-Aiko_

_..._

_It's alright. I couldn't care less. I guess I'll see you in three hours._

_-Amu_

_..._

_Well, can we move it to 6? Something got in the way._

_-Aiko_

_..._

_Thank you, I really need the time. I just got into my 5th fight with my enemy, I guess._

_-Amu_

_..._

_That blue haired guy? I knew something was gonna happen. I'm sorry for not supporting you, another criminal in town broke free and I had to chase him down._

_-Aiko_

_..._

_Being a police must be hard._

_-Amu_

_..._

_Not when you have a certain Pinkette in your mind the whole day :)_

_-Aiko_

_..._

_Thanks._

_-Amu_

_..._

_Why can't I stay away from you? You distract me from my job, Amu. You occupy all the space in my head, you know that? _

_-Aiko_

_..._

_Thanks, again. Well, I gotta go, see ya soon._

_-Amu_

_..._

_Yup! See you in a bit, Punk Pink._

_-Aiko_

I blushed to the nickname, but almost threw my phone on the cement when he said 'why can't I stay away from you?' The exact same thing Ikuto-

Ikuto!

It's probably him because it's a blocked number!

_You Baka! I know it's you, Ikuto!_

_-Amu X(_

_..._

_Pardon? Amu, who you talking about? I swear it's me, Aiko._

_-Aiko _

_..._

_If you were Aiko, I would've seen the number since I added it the same time you gave it to me! You're such a douche! _

_-Amu_

_..._

_I'm sorry, but it really is me. ;D. You probably think of me as a womanizer...but I quit being one! Listen, come back and I'll explain._

_-Ikuto. Heart or broken heart?_

_..._

_A million times... NO! Of course broken heart! You jerk! _

_-Hinamori, your favorite toy _

_..._

_Amu! Just listen! I didn't rethink what I did; it was all just natural instinct._

_-Ikuto -insert heart emojis-_

_..._

_Natural instinct to beat me up cuz I'm not fun like all your other god d*** __**(A/N: forgive me)**__ toys?! Just go away! I don't need a pest like you ruin my relationship with Aiko._

_-Hinamori Amu_

_..._

_That hurts._

_-Ikuto -insert heart emoji-_

_..._

_QUIT WITH THE HEARTS! _

_-Hinamori_

_..._

_You're so mean. -.-'_

_-Ikuto -insert two heart emojis-_

_..._

I didn't get to reply because before I knew it, my phone was crushed into tiny little pieces. I groaned and looked at my abused iPhone. I walked past it and continued to walk home to get ready with Aiko.

Time skip-1 hour later

Phew! That walk sure was tiring! It took an hour to get here and my legs are dead tired! I think I'll go weigh myself... I probably lost about 5 lbs.!

_106.2 lbs._

I know, I'm so skinny. I don't eat a lot because I'm fat. The average weight for a person who is 5' 9" (my height) is supposed to go in between 131-160 lbs. I'm underweight and I know it. I'm trying to lose more weight so I can apply for modeling for my job. Just like Utau.

I groaned as I looked at the scale, frowning. I need to lose more weight. I'll just text Aiko to meet me later on. Oh, I didn't tell you? I am slightly anorexic; I eat a bit but run all the weight off the next day.

_Hey Aiko, it's me, Amu. I'm sorry to tell you but I'm going for a run. If you don't want to come, then just decline, if you wanna join, meet me in the park at 1 o'clock. Thanks._

_-Amu_

_..._

_I'll gladly accept your request. I would love to go for a little jog with my favorite person._

_-Aiko_

_..._

_:D_

_-Amu_

_..._

_^.^_

_-Aiko_

I smiled and pulled out Capri pants that were black along with a jogging tank top. I pulled my hair in a high, neat, tight bun and put deodorant. I sighed content as I looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect. I just need my iPod and some headphones if we wanna jog in a comfortable silence.

I walked to the front door and slipped on my running shoes. It's 12 but it can't hurt to go early, right?

I walked out and speed walked to the park, hoping no strangers approach me...or I won't run into Ikuto. Ha! I can't run into him! It's the next town over and I can't possibly run into him!

...

I met Aiko at the park, under a tree and he was wearing an under Armor shirt with some basketball shorts. He, too, had his iPod with him, headphones plugged into his ears. I tapped on his shoulder from behind and smiled at him when he looked at me. He smiled back and started to get ready for a nice winter run.

"Okay, I'm a bit fast, so try to keep up." He challenged me, smirking.

"Oh, I'll keep up." I replied. He started to sprint and I easily kept up with him.

...

A few minutes later of sprinting, he was huffing and puffing while my heart rate went up a bit. Yes, a bit. Tiny people are fast and don't get tired easily.

"Ha! I did in fact, keep up with you! In yo face! WOO!" I cheered, peace signs formed on my fingers. He smiled at me and straightened his back.

"I'm proud of you. You have great stamina and agility. I think you'd make a great cop one day, Officer Amu." He said, bowing. I laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm not going to be a Police officer. I don't fill all the requirements. I'm not that great, to be honest." I replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Amu. You're great. I think you could handle these things. You're strong and you never give up. I'm positive you'd make a phenomenal police. We're hiring~!" He taunted, smirking at me.

"Fine. Only for a bit." I quietly gave in. He smiled at me and hugged me, picking me up, and started to twirl around. "You're so immature..." I mumbled.

"Being mature isn't as fun as bring immature." He responded, still twirling around with me in his arms. I rolled my eyes and giggled softly as he sat me down.

"You're right." I agreed.

"Good. Now since we've done our winter jog, let's get you applied!" He cheered, grabbing my hand and dashing away, bumping into people every now and then.

"A-Aiko! Wait! You're bumping into a lot of people! Slow d-down!" I stammered, getting dragged by him.

"No way! Let's get this over with! C'mon, Amu! I know you're faster than me!"

I frowned and started to run with him, side by side. "Told you." He added as I ran past him. Aiko doesn't seem that bad...hmmm, what if I...confessed? Oh, that'd be horrible; he probably has a girlfriend or something! Ha!

"Where is the Police Station in this town? Sorry, I've only been in this town twice." I asked him, waiting for him to catch up with me. When he reached me, he was still struggling for a breath, hunching over for support from his knees.

"Uh *pant* it's over *pant* there..." He huffed, pointing to a heavily guarded building and cops entering or exiting the building.

"Oh, so do I just, you know, barge in?" I asked.

"Well, I'll escort you to the training room. Since I'm the head cop...You're hired! Congratulations, Hinamori Amu! You are now a police woman!" He cheered, running inside with me quietly following behind him.

We arrived in a big room with guns and knives, punching bags, dummies, and fitness equipment.

"Um...I'm not that athletic though..." I told Aiko. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

"You're not giving me a 'no' as your answer. That's why we're going to work on it." He replied, pulling me to the fitness equipment. He set down one of those mats and pushed me on it, stepping on my back.

"A-Aiko! C-Can't breathe!" I choked out.

"Nope! Give me twenty! The sooner you start, the sooner you'll be able to breathe! GO GO GO!" He demanded. I scrambled to the correct position and did 20 pushups with ease. Eh, not so bad.

"Finally done!" I said, pushing off his leg.

"Now give me twenty curl ups! GO!" He screamed at me. I got on my back and then put my hands on the opposite shoulder, forming an 'X' on my chest with my arms. I pulled myself up and did them easily. This isn't bad.

"Done! This is fun!" I squealed, getting up. He then grabbed my hand and then sprinted over to the bar that was taller than me. Like Ikuto's height.

"Okay! Do ten pull ups! GO!" He screeched after he blew the whistle, pulling me up by the waist so I can reach the bar. I held on and let my body dangle, only to be pulled up by myself, of course. This task I had trouble on. I know I'm underweight but my arms aren't as strong. But I didn't give up. I did them...perfectly.

"Now what?" I asked out of breath as I jumped down.

"We'll learn how to handle a pistol and a knife in a battle. Come with me," he stated calmly as he walked over to the wrack with many pistols and knives hanging on it.

"Ooh~ can I hold it?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes. He only smirked at me and then picked up a pistol.

"Okay, so..."

* * *

**(A/N: okay, time skip cuz I really don't know how to give lessons to the pistol people... Amu mastered the basics and how to use it...)**

**Time skip-After lesson**

**Amu POV**

"Ahh~ it's so hard~." I complained, handing him the pistol after I practiced with it.

"At least do one more shot." Aiko instructed me. I groaned and got on the ready position. I squinted and shot the dummy in the head. Bulls-eye.

"Yes!" I cheered. Aiko studied my behavior and then smiled at me.

"Remember, this is only used in emergencies." He said. I nodded and carefully placed the gun in its place.

"Okay, are we done? We've been practicing for an hour." I whined.

"Yep, congrats, Amu. Sorry I've been tough on you, its discipline." He apologized, putting out his hand. I gladly took it and he led me out of the station.

"It's alright. As long as it's for my own safety, it's alright." I replied.

"Hey, where do you wanna go? It's my break, again, and I wanna spend it with you." He said, making me blush.

"Um, how about the cafe? It's relaxing over there." I suggested. He nodded and led me to his car, opening the passenger seat door. I smiled at him and he closed the door once I got in. He walked over to the driver seat and then sped off to the cafe, with the sirens of course. Well, it's an emergency, so...that counts!

...

Once we got there, I sat in a seat with Aiko in front of me. Then a waitress came our way.

"Hello, and welcome to- Amu?!" The waitress shrieked. I got a closer look and saw it was Rima.

"Rima? What're you doing here?" I asked, getting up and hugging her.

"No, what're you doing here? You're back!" She answered.

I pulled away and stared at Aiko.

"Aiko, are we in my home town?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"So, I heard from Utau..." She said. I flinched a bit and water forming at the ends of my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She said, waving her arms in the air.

"No, it's okay. I just...it's just... I'm sorry; I just don't want to talk about it."

"I totally understand. So, what do you guys want to order?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, coffee please." I requested.

"I'd like a cappuccino please. Hold the sugar." Aiko said, smiling At Rima. She scribbled the orders down on her notepad and then walked off. I thought we were free from any distractions, but I was wrong.

"So, Aiko. When will I do my first...'Job'?" I asked, awkwardly starting a conversation.

"Oh, when there's an emergency." He answered. After that, it was silent.

"How long-"

"Amu? Amu!" Someone called. I groaned and looked for the owner of the voice. I searched a bit more until my eyes landed on azure eyes staring back.

"Ikuto?" I asked. He nodded and came running to me, repeatedly apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Amu. I wasn't thinking. I need you to stay here, I need you, Amu. Please, come back." He pleaded, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a case, like a ring-

Ring?

Ring.

RING?!

Please tell me this isn't a proposal...?

"Here, I got it for you. It was expensive... Not really. Lulu made it and she said it was for free." He said, opening it. It revealed a beautiful bracelet that was absolutely, stunning. Amazing. Gorgeous.

"I-Ikuto..." I choked out, tears streaming down my face. I received it and hugged him very tight.

"Amu..." He mumbled, hugging me tight. He buried his nose in the crook of his neck and I felt his hot breath against my skin.

"It's beautiful. I forgive you. I'm sorry for acting that way. It was from my pills..." I explained, pulling away. He smiled at me and I sat back down, in front of a stunned Aiko. I swear I saw Ikuto glare at him but I figured it was imagination.

"So...would you like to join us?" Aiko asked, unsure about his answer.

"Sure." He answered, plopping next to me. His face fell and he forced on a smile. I know about this because I know all about acting...ish. Only because I have an act to live up to.

"Hey, Aiko," I called. He looked at me and gave me that warm smile of his.

"Yes, Amu?" He replied.

"When do you think I can actually do my job? Ya'know, catch criminals, undercover cop and spying on teenagers." I explained. He chuckled, making me blush a bit. I heard a low growl erupt from Ikuto but I decided to ignore it.

"Ah, Amu. You're so funny..." He said, wiping a fake tear from laughing.

"I'm serious!" I pouted. He just snickered a bit and I frowned.

"Okay, okay. You'll be an undercover cop. You're mission will be to spy on teenagers during school hours just to see if they're skipping." He told me. I squealed, jumping up and down, trying not to scream with glee in front of the crowd.

"Thank you! EEK! I can't wait!" I said, smiling. Ikuto kept quiet until Rima arrived with our orders.

"Thank you." Aiko and I said, paying her.

"Anything for you, Ikuto?" She spat, snarling at him. I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my neck.

"Meh, nothing..." He replied, leaning his head against my shoulder as if he's trying to mark me as his...

"Okay, see you later, Amu." She bid me farewell and took off to serve other clients.

"So, how was your day, Ikuto?" I awkwardly asked, trying to start a conversation. He shrugged and smirked.

"It was boring without you. But it ended up being great cuz I get to spend time with my Strawberry." He replied, smirking. He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I-Ikuto! Stop teasing me! I-it's getting really a-annoying now!" I whined. I glanced at Aiko and he gave me a forced smile.

"Aww~ but you finally forgave me~." He responded. I growled and pushed off his arm.

"Shut up." I snarled at him. His eyes widened and he nervously put his arm beside him. I was about to sip my coffee but I felt this nauseous feeling in my stomach. "Ugh, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick." I told them, dashing into the restroom, locking the stall, and throwing up in the toilet. I threw up probably around 4 times.

When I flushed the toilet, I went up to the sink and gargled, spitting out the mouth wash.

"Ew." I stated, wiping off my mouth and heading back to the guys. When I went there, there was a crowd forming around the booth we were currently in. I squinted and saw an unconscious Ikuto, lying on the ground with Aiko staring at him.

"Amu!" Rima called. I glanced at her and she mouthed, 'it was-'

I didn't bother to read her lips anymore so I ran up to them. This is bad. Ikuto is unconscious, which never happens. I saw Aiko holding a knife and a red blotch on Ikuto's stomach.

"Aiko!" I screeched at him. His stare softened and his jagged breaths slowed down. He put down the knife and was about to embrace me into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're-"

"How could you? I know you're jealous but I never actually thought you would beat up Ikuto!" I interrupted him, kneeling down to Ikuto. I put my head against his chest to see if he was still alive.

"Amu, it's not what it seems! I swear! It was his fault!" He retorted.

"Really, now you're playing the blame game? I never thought you would do this." I whispered back to him, picking up Ikuto and walking to another booth. The crowd followed but I shot them a cold glare. They winced and left me and Ikuto.

"Ikuto? You okay?" I whispered to him while I lightly shook him. He stirred a bit and I thought I could see his smirk.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

She was shaking me and I smirked a bit.

_~Flashback while Amu's in restroom~_

_"So, you have a little crush on my girlfriend?" I snapped at him._

_"She's cute and all- wait, girlfriend? She said you had no relationship." He replied. _

_"Well she lied. She still loves me. Not a wimp like you." I spat at him. He coughed a bit and then smiled at me._

_"You broke her heart. She's even growing on me; she hangs out with me all the time, laughs, smiles, and even blushes. Do you still have that affect on her, huh?" He protested. I nodded, smirking._

_"She still loves me. She told me, she's just too stubborn to realize her own feelings." I smirked back, getting up and towering over him. "She doesn't like little cops like you. She loves people who joke around, not taking everything so seriously."_

_"I do, in fact, joke around with her-"_

_"*cough* feelings *cough*." I interrupted. He absentmindedly agreed to what I said and sipped his espresso. _

_"Wait, no. I don't play with her feelings! I love-"_

_I cut him off by 'accidentally' spilling his coffee on his head._

_"Oops." I bluntly stated, smirking. He shook with anger and punched me in the stomach. I fake groaned and landed I'm the floor, groaning in pain._

_"I don't play with her feelings like you," he spat. "I love her for who she is." I smirked and tripped him by kicking him behind the knee. He slumped forward and then quickly got up, punching me in the stomach again. _

_"You sure? Men like you often fall for her looks, you sure you love her for her personality?" I asked._

_"Yes I d-"_

_I cut him off before charging at him. He grabbed the closest thing next to him and stabbed my stomach, right before I collided into him. A knife. He stabbed my stomach. It was worth it though. _

_I over dramatically screamed a bit and fell on the tiles, faking passing out._

_~Flashback end~_

And now I feel a bit nauseous because of a stench. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Amu throwing up in a bag. From the smell, I threw up too in the same bag.

"Ikuto...?" she faintly asked. I groaned a bit and clenched my stomach.

"Aiko...he stabbed me...now I-I-"

"Shut up. You're not feelings w-well..." She interrupted, trailing off.

"Neither ar-"

"I said shut up. You got stabbed and I-I need to..."

"Amu, I'm fine. What about you...?"

"I feel nauseous. I've been nauseous ever since I moved in with my parents..."

"Oh, w-well, I-"

"Ikuto." She called. I looked at her and she quickly rushed off, grabbing a rag, and started to scrub my stomach.

It stung a bit and I moaned.

"It hurts..." I complained. She shushed me and then continued to treat my wounds. **(A/N: uhhh, it sounds weird for Ikuto to say 'treat my wounds' it's not like him...sorry)**

"You'll be okay. Just shut up and let me-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because she threw up in the bag that was...a hideous looking green. Mixed with brown chunks...disgusting.

"Amu, you're stomach looks bigger..." I stated. She lifted up her stomach and it was slightly bigger.

"Oh, please, no..." She whispered, letting her shirt go. She threw up again and groaned, still treating my stomach.

"You're...?" I commented in awe. I stared at her and kept my gaze on her stomach.

"I think so..." And with that, she threw up once again.

"What are you gonna- Oww..." I stopped because my stomach felt like it was burning. I looked down and saw Amu crying her eyes out, her salty years dripping down onto my stomach. "Amu..."

She looked up at me and noticed some of her tears falling into my cut and she started apologizing to me over and over again.

"I don't know what to do..." She cried. Rima came back and then gave her another bag, but left again.

"Fujisaki Rima!" The manager, I think, called her name. Rima glanced up and the manager shot her a glare. She rolled her eyes and then walked back up to us.

"Ikuto, Amu, I'm sorry. My manager told me to tell you that you must leave. You're causing a commotion and the customers are disturbed," she then lowered her face down to Amu's and whispered something... And I heard it, "I'm sorry. I would love to help but Nikaido is not cooperating. He broke up with Yukari yesterday. You can treat his wounds at my place, the house on the corner." She informed, gently escorting us out of the cafe.

"That didn't go so well..." She mumbled. She approached me and then put my arm over my shoulder as guidance. We walked a few seconds in silence.

"What about the baby?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened, her grip tightening around my waist.** (A/N: you know? Ikuto's arm around her neck and her right arm on his waist with her left hand on the arm that's over her neck? Ha, sorry if I confused you...)**.

"I don't know...my parents are in jail and I don't think the baby will...live." She squeaked a bit, continuing to walk to the house. I sighed, and then winced because the cut moved with my stomach.

"I'm sure it'll turn out great." I whispered to her. She shook her head and sighed.

"That little devil came from my father. That's just wrong! I don't want a child from my sick-o father!" She protested, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I didn't mean to make you remember, I'm really sorry that I-"

I was cut off by her kissing me. My eyes widened and saw how she was ENJOYING it! Her eyes were closed and the held my head with both of her hands, on her tiptoes. This must be a dream...I never thought SHE would kiss ME.

...

* * *

**Me: I know, over loading info on you. Well, please review if you choose to. I'm not forcing you but it'd be nice. Thanks. SEE Y'ALL LATER~~**


End file.
